Amor en Guerra
by Issyx
Summary: Serena vive encadenada a un padre autoritario y enfermo. Sus estallidos de violencia la intimidan, pero la atormenta aún más su obsesión por casarla con Seiya Chiba, el hijo menor de una acaudalada familia...
1. Chapter 1

**Argumento Amor en Guerra**

Serena vive encadenada a un padre autoritario y enfermo. Sus estallidos de violencia la intimidan, pero la atormenta aún más su obsesión por casarla con Seiya Chiba, el hijo menor de una acaudalada familia.

Pese a su afán de independencia, Serena acata la voluntad de su padre. Sin embargo, cuando se dispone a cumplir su triste destino, Dar, el impulsivo primogénito de los Chiba, aparece en su vida y le roba el corazón.

A partir de este momento, ni siquiera la obediencia filial puede refrenar la arrebatada pasión que Dar despierta en ella.


	2. Serena

**Bien chicas, esto es un desquite…aquí les traigo una de las pocas historias que me permitieron leer (con ayuda de mi linda hermana) y que les juro me hizo llorar…espero que les guste y les pido paciencia, porque todavía me falta por mejorar, así que la cosa irá un poco lenta, pero, como siempre, valdrá la pena…**

**La historia original se llama "Amelia" y pertenece a Diane Palmer y los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi...**

**Disfruten!**

_**Amor en. Guerra.**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Texas, 1900**_

Serena adoraba el oeste de Texas y sus desiertos. La vegetación no era tan exuberante como en el este del estado y los peligros acechaban: violentas tormentas de arena, coyotes, lobos y serpientes de cascabel. A pesar de ello, Serena creía que la región poseía un encanto especial. De vez en cuando sus habitantes se veían sorprendidos por las incursiones de los bandidos mejicanos procedentes de El Paso, que cruzaban la frontera por río Grande o río Bravo del Norte, como ellos lo llamaban. Los indios, en cambio, no habían dado señales de vida durante veinte años. Sin embargo, la frontera siempre había sido un territorio peligroso, y Serena vivía con el alma en vilo por su hermano Andrew, _Ranger _del ejército de Texas.

No podía evitar estremecerse cuando recordaba los acontecimientos que los habían llevado a Texas. Serena había nacido y se había criado en Atlanta. Hacía dos años que su padre, en un desesperado intento por salvar la vida de sus dos hijos menores, enfermos de fiebre tifoidea, había sufrido un grave accidente mientras conducía su calesa precipitadamente. Antes de llegar a casa del médico, la calesa volcó y Kenji Tsukino sufrió graves heridas en la cabeza. Nunca volvió a ser el mismo y se convirtió en un hombre muy violento.

Andrew se había alistado en el ejército y combatía en la guerra contra España. Cuando la guerra terminó, se instaló en El Paso, y Serena se encontró en Atlanta sin más compañía que su madre enferma y su malcarado padre. Enseguida comprendió que si no quería ser víctima de los accesos de violencia que asaltaban a su padre, tendría que convertirse en

un modelo de obediencia y docilidad. A causa de los frecuentes dolores de cabeza que sufría, Ken ji Tsukino se había dado a la bebida, lo cual empeoró aún más la situación.

Hacía un año que su madre había muerto de neumonía. A Serena, como es lógico, le afectó mucho su muerte, pero su padre, que hasta entonces había disfrutado de períodos de relativa normalidad, cambió completamente. De pronto, se convirtió en un hombre impulsivo e inquieto. Una semana después del funeral de su esposa, solicitó el traslado a El Paso para estar cerca de Andrew, que se había unido al ejército de Texas y estaba destinado en Alpine.

La idea de fundar una dinastía y pasar a formar parte de la familia de un próspero ranchero de la región empezó a obsesionarle. El primer paso que dio en esa dirección fue colocarse en el banco donde el ranchero guardaba su fortuna con el fin de granjearse su amistad. Esperó impaciente hasta que eso fue posible y durante unos meses pareció que las noticias relacionadas con su traslado eran lo único que determinaba sus cambios de humor. El segundo paso consistía en forzar a Serena a casarse con algún miembro de esa familia, algo hacia lo que ella no se sentía inclinada en absoluto.

Su padre se había convertido en un tirano sediento de dinero y no parecía dispuesto a permitir que la pena y la compasión se interpusieran en su camino. A pesar de todo, Serena había decidido permanecer junto a él. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que tenía que haber relación entre las heridas del accidente y el repentino cambio de carácter que había sufrido su padre. Había querido mucho al antiguo Kenji Tsukino y no podía soportar la idea de abandonarle ahora que él la necesitaba más que nunca. Siempre había sido la niña de sus ojos y ni siquiera sus violentos ataques iban a hacerle olvidar la lealtad que le debía.

Incluso si hubiera sido capaz de reunir el coraje necesario para abandonar a su padre, Serena no habría sabido qué hacer ni adónde ir. No tenía ninguna fuente de ingresos ni posibilidad de trabajar.

A menudo recordaba lo bueno y cariñoso que había sido con ella cuando era niña. Nunca llegaba a casa sin un pequeño regalo para su mujer y sus hijos (pequeño porque con su modesto sueldo de contable no podía permitirse lujos excesivos), pero el regalo más valioso para ellos siempre había sido el amor y consideración que les profesaba. El hombre con el que vivía ahora no era su padre pero en nombre del cariño que los había unido años atrás, Serena se obstinaba en permanecer a su lado.

Lo cierto era que cada vez le resultaba más difícil. Los ataques se hicieron más frecuentes, provocados a menudo por detalles insignificantes como un poco de ceniza en la chaqueta o un papel fuera de sitio. Serena tenía veinte años y nunca se la había visto en compañía de un hombre. Era lo suficientemente bonita para permitirse el lujo de escoger a quien quisiera como marido, pero su padre se había empeñado en que tenía que casarse con Seiya Chiba, el benjamín de los Chiba, la familia más poderosa e influyente de la región.

Los Chiba no podían sospechar el verdadero carácter de Kenji, y Serena temía que lo descubrieran de la manera más desafortunada. En una ocasión, cuando aún vivían en Atlanta y estaban a punto de mudarse a El Paso, Serena se escapó de casa. Una noche, después de recibir una brutal paliza a manos de su padre, huyó aterrorizada. Fue la primera y única vez que reconsideró su decisión de permanecer junto a él. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente su padre le pidió perdón con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y ella accedió a acompañarle a Texas. En El Paso se sentía más segura, porque sabía que Andrew estaba cerca.

Serena siempre había idolatrado a Andrew. Pese a los cuatro años que los separaban, podrían haber pasado perfectamente por gemelos. Los dos eran rubios y tenían los ojos del mismo color celeste profundo, aunque los de él, cuando se enojaba, se oscurecían hasta parecer casi negros. Su nariz recta le daba un aire aristocrático pero, sobre todo,

era increíblemente alto. Serena era de estatura mediana pero su figura era envidiable.

Andrew se había graduado en la universidad junto con su amigo Dar Chiba, cinco años mayor. A Serena, en cambio, no se le permitió ampliar su educación cuando

terminó la escuela. Su padre creía que no era conveniente que las mujeres recibieran una formación demasiado completa. Lo que no sabía es que Andrew había dado clases a Serena y que ésta no sólo estaba familiarizada con los clásicos y sabía latín y griego, sino que también hablaba español y francés con fluidez.

En realidad, Kenji Tsukino desconocía muchas cosas de Serena porque había un lado de su compleja personalidad que ella ocultaba por su propio bien. Había decidido contener su fuerte carácter y su vitalidad para no alterar a su padre, que iba de mal en peor. Una vez le habló a su médico del accidente y éste le dijo que, como consecuencia del golpe en la cabeza, su cerebro podría haber quedado seriamente dañado, y que si las lesiones habían

sido graves podían causarle la muerte. El médico se había ofrecido a visitarle pero, cuando Serena se lo propuso a su padre, éste reaccionó de manera tan violenta que ella se apresuró a desaparecer de su vista y nunca más se atrevió a sugerir una cosa así. Sufría de hipertensión y los dolores de cabeza le atormentaban de tal manera que Serena temía

irritarle demasiado y provocarle la muerte.

Tampoco se atrevió a comunicar sus temores a Andrew. El ya tenía sus problemas y ella no quería ser una carga para él.

Serena sabía disparar; Andrew le había enseñado. También era una experta amazona, tanto si montaba en silla inglesa como en silla del oeste. Tenía un curioso sentido del humor que a menudo sacaba a relucir cuando se encontraba en buena compañía. También sabía pintar. Sin embargo, la Serena que conocían Seiya y el resto de los Chiba era una chica sosa y aburrida. Todo el mundo la tenía por una jovencita poco digna de atención; bonita pero de sonrisa ausente, demasiado introvertida y no muy inteligente; y, sobre todo, muy reservada.

Hacía tiempo que Kenji había olvidado a la maliciosa y vivaz Serena pero parecía que Seiya prefería a la dócil criatura en que se había convertido, y eso era lo único que importaba a su padre. De alguna manera, le resultaba más fácil cuidar de su padre en Látigo, el imperio construido por el ranchero Chiba y su familia. A los Chiba les gustaba cazar y, afortunadamente, parecía que Kenji Tsukino se interesaba más por este deporte que por controlar estrictamente la vida de su hija. últimamente se estaba medicando para combatir

los dolores de cabeza y casi no bebía. No le convenía ponerse en evidencia delante del hombre que quería convertir en su socio y del joven que había elegido como esposo para su hija. Así pues, Serena empezó a respirar más tranquila aunque todavía tenía una espina clavada en el corazón.

La amistad entre los Chiba y los Tsukino se había iniciado hacía varios años a través de Andrew y el primogénito y heredero de los Chiba, aunque era el hermano menor el que Kenji prefería como marido para su hija. Seiya no se había dado cuenta todavía y Serena esperaba que no lo supiera nunca porque, aunque le apreciaba, no tenía la menor intención de convertirse en su mujer, simplemente porque ello significaría estar cerca de él. La serpiente en su paraíso particular. La espina en su corazón. Le odiaba y a la vez estaba loca por él.

Serena iba paseando por el sendero que llevaba al rancho de los Chiba, absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando notó que alguien se movía junto a ella y disimuladamente miró con el rabillo del ojo. Allí estaba, como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento, cada vez más cerca. Serena hizo una mueca de disgusto porque, últimamente, cada encuentro era peor que el anterior.

Su nombre completo era Darien Endimion Chiba pero nadie le llamaba así. Para todo el mundo era Dar Chiba y lo único que le faltaba para ser realmente un rey era el manto y la corona. No necesitaba recurrir al impecable origen de sus antepasados, y, aunque todo el mundo sabía que su familia estaba emparentada con la mitad de las casas reales de Europa, la autoridad, el porte, y la mirada desafiante, como la de un verdadero rey, hablaban por sí solos. Era simplemente Dar.

Su vestimenta no correspondía a la de un hombre de su posición económica y se le podría haber confundido con cualquier empleado del rancho. Llevaba unos vaqueros viejos y descoloridos con unas chaparreras resplandecientes para protegerse de los cactus, una camisa de color indefinido con botones de madreperla en los puños y en la pechera,

un pañuelo azul anudado al cuello y un sombrero Stetson negro de ala ancha con una cinta de cuero como único adorno. Sus botas, deformadas por el uso, estaban cubiertas de una gruesa capa de barro. Como la mayoría de hombres, a un lado de la silla de montar llevaba un rifle Winchester. Siempre se corría el riesgo de encontrarse con algún animal peligroso y no todos caminaban sobre cuatro patas.

Dar adelantó a Serena sin siquiera mirarla. Los Chiba les habían invitado a pasar unas semanas en su rancho y Dar no le había dirigido la palabra ni una vez desde que habían llegado, hacía semanas. Incluso a la hora de cenar, cuando se reunía toda la familia, la había ignorado completamente. Nadie había reparado en ello pero Serena se sentía terriblemente dolida.

Serena adoraba a Dar desde el día que le conoció. Cuando todavía vivían en Atlanta, Andrew lo invitó a pasar unos días de vacaciones. Serena sólo tenía entonces unos catorce años pero, durante aquellos días, sus enormes ojos castaños le siguieron a todas partes admirando y aprobando todo lo que él hacía o decía. Aquélla fue la primera y última visita de Dar a casa de los Tsukino. Ni siquiera acompañó a Seiya cuando asistió al funeral de los gemelos en representación de su familia.

El carácter de Serena había variado sustancialmente durante esos seis años debido a los repentinos cambios de humor de su padre y, tan pronto como se instalaron en Látigo para preparar la partida de caza, Dar se apresuró a manifestar su desagrado por Serena. Precisamente el día anterior le había oído hablar de ella en un tono francamente

insultante y eso le había dolido mucho. Él era un hombre sofisticado, había recibido una educación excelente y en numerosas ocasiones se le había visto rodeado de mujeres hermosas. Andrew contaba cosas increíbles sobre su vida después de haber salido de la universidad, pero para Serena todo seguía igual. Una simple mirada después de seis años

había cambiado su vida.

Obviamente, Dar no sentía lo mismo. No la miraba ni le dirigía la palabra. Sencillamente se comportaba como si ella no existiera.

Serena no era una mujer agresiva pero a veces tenía que hacer esfuerzos para no lanzarle una piedra a la cabeza. Creía que lo que Dar detestaba era su fingida personalidad. Se limitaba a juzgarla por las apariencias y la trataba de acuerdo con lo que veía: una mujer sin inteligencia, personalidad ni encanto. Nada ni nadie le había causado nunca tanto dolor. Su triste mirada le siguió mientras la adelantaba en su caballo con aire majestuoso. Si supiera cómo era la Serena que había debajo de la máscara que se veía obligada a llevar, todo podría cambiar. Pero de momento no había ninguna esperanza de que eso ocurriera. Suspiró resignada y reemprendió lentamente su camino hacia el rancho.

-Estás muy callada, querida-le dijo Setsuna Chiba aquella noche después de cenar.

Estaban solas en el salón tomando café y bordando. Los hombres estaban en el despacho de Armando Chiba limpiando las armas y preparando la partida de caza del día siguiente.

Enid entornó los ojos mientras estudiaba el efecto que sus palabras producían en Serena. A menudo pensaba que había algo misterioso en ella, y alguna vez había creído ver en sus ojos un brillo que no se correspondía con su carácter dócil y apacible. A pesar de que hacía poco tiempo que les conocía, Setsuna también se había formado una opinión sobre el padre de Serena y no muy favorable precisamente.

-Mi marido me ha dicho que pronto empezará la temporada de conciertos. ¿Te gustaría

acompañarnos algún día?

-Me encanta la música -contestó Serena -. Os acompañaré encantada.

-¿Has traído algún vestido de fiesta?

-Oh, sí. Tengo dos.

Setsuna levantó la vista de la delicada flor que estaba bordando y dijo:

- Dar tiene un carácter un poco difícil. Y también demasiado éxito entre las mujeres. Me temo que dentro de poco se convertirá en un calavera.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Tras pronunciar esas palabras Serena se ruborizó intensamente y, furiosa consigo misma por haberse puesto en evidencia, fingió enfrascarse de nuevo en su

labor. Sin embargo, su inteligente huésped había visto y entendido perfectamente aquella curiosa reacción.

-Le tienes en muy alta estima, ¿verdad?

-Creo que es un hombre... sorprendente.

-Sorprendente, sí, y también un inconsciente -dijo mientras empezaba a bordar otra flor-. Marie está acostando a las niñas. ¿Por qué no vas a ver si necesitan algo antes de que le diga a Rosa que ya puede irse a dormir?

-Desde luego.

Serena recorrió el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Molly Bonet y llamó a la puerta suavemente. Las pequeñas, de seis y ocho años, tenían el mismo cabello y los mismos ojos oscuros de Molly. Parecían ángeles con sus camisones de encaje.

-¡Qué niñas tan preciosas! -exclamó Serena -. _Trés belles! _-añadió en francés.

_-Trés bien. Tu parles plus bon, chérie _-la alabó Molly.

-Si he mejorado, ha sido gracias a tus lecciones -contestó Serena con modestia-. La señora Chiba desea saber si las niñas necesitan algo de la cocina.

-No, gracias. Iba a leerles una historia pero, ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? No te importa, ¿verdad?

-¡En absoluto! -contestó Serena -. Ve tranquila. Yo las meteré en la cama.

La menuda y dulce Molly se despidió de ella con una sonrisa cariñosa y salió de la habitación. Su marido había muerto hacía pocos meses y ahora tenía que educar a sus hijas ella sola. Afortunadamente su familia tenía dinero. Molly y Setsuna Chiba eran primas y esta última les había invitado a pasar una temporada en el rancho.

Una vez a solas con las niñas, Serena se acurrucó junto a ellas en la gran cama que compartían y empezó a leerles una historia en francés. Aunque tuvo problemas

con algunas palabras, las niñas la ayudaron y no lo hizo del todo mal. Esperó hasta que estuvieron profundamente dormidas, las arropó bien y les dio un beso de buenas noches. Se quedó un rato contemplándolas y preguntándose si algún día tendría unas niñas tan bonitas. Detestaba admitirlo, pero le repugnaba la idea de casarse con Seiya y tener hijos con él.

De puntillas, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Cuando se dirigía al salón por el oscuro pasillo, tropezó con una figura alta y fuerte y sofocó un grito mientras dos manos la sujetaban por sus hombros. En ese instante supo contra quién había chocado sin necesidad de levantar la vista. Era capaz de sentir la presencia de Dar a un kilómetro de distancia.

Levantó los ojos temerosa y se encontró con la mirada de Dar, fría y plateada bajo unas gruesas cejas. Dar podía decir más con una sola mirada que su hermano con un diccionario. Su mal genio, así como su valentía y arrojo, eran conocidos en todo Texas.

Llevaba un traje oscuro y una camisa blanca que realzaban el tono oliváceo de su piel. No era tan guapo como Seiya ni tan apuesto como su padre pero su rostro tenía algo que atraía poderosamente a todas las mujeres. Serena estaba harta de contemplarlas mariposeando alrededor de él, esforzándose por complacerle mientras él les correspondía desdeñosamente. Se comportaba con el aplomo y la seguridad del que sabe que puede conseguir lo que quiera de una mujer con sólo insinuarlo. A Serena no le agradaba admitirlo, pero lo que más le dolía era saber que Dar no la consideraba digna de ningún interés.

-La próxima vez mire por dónde va -gruñó.

-Lo siento -murmuró Serena apartándose para dejarle pasar. Sin embargo, él la sujetó todavía más fuerte.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacía ahí dentro? -preguntó, receloso.

Serena enarcó las cejas y contestó maliciosamente:

-Pues... ¿robando joyas?

Dar frunció el ceño amenazadoramente.

-Estaba leyendo una historia a las niñas antes de meterlas en la cama -se apresuró a explicar Serena, arrepentida de haber cedido a su sentido del humor.

-Sabe perfectamente que las niñas no hablan ni una palabra de inglés.

- _Mais, j e parle français, monsieur _-contestó Serena con una amplia sonrisa. Lo miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos y añadió-:_Je ne vous aime pas. Je pense que vous étes un animal._

Dar ladeó la cabeza y la observó con curiosidad. Su mirada le pareció más azul y más fría que nunca.

_-C'est vrai? _-murmuró él junto a su oído.

Serena deseó que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies. Se apartó de él y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a encerrarse en su habitación. Le ardía la cara y se sentía avergonzada. Dar había recibido una excelente educación que, evidentemente, incluía los idiomas. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Por lo menos sabía suficiente francés como para entender que ella lo había llamado animal. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Desde luego, no podía quedarse en su habitación. Todos la estaban esperando en el salón. Bien, ahora Dar ya sabía

que hablaba un poco de francés pero, por lo menos, no se había puesto en ridículo del todo ya que le había tratado de usted todo el tiempo. Se arregló la blusa de encaje, se alisó la larga falda negra y dedicó una mueca a la preocupada imagen que le devolvía el espejo, arrepentida de haberse pasado de lista. Cuando llegó al salón, Setsuna, Molly y su padre estaban saboreando las delicadas pastas que Rosa había servido con el café.

En cuanto la vio, su padre le dirigió una mirada de reproche. Tenía un vaso de whisky en la mano y la cara congestionada. «Mala señal», pensó Serena, dando gracias a Dios por no encontrarse a solas con él en la habitación.

-¿Dónde se había metido, señorita? -preguntó su padre-. ¿Es así como te he enseñado a comportarte?

-Lo siento. Me he retrasado -contestó una temblorosa Serena con los ojos bajos mientras se sentaba junto a Setsuna y Molly.

-Cuida tus modales -gruñó él.

-Sí, papá.

En ese momento, entraron en la habitación el señor Chiba y sus hijos. Los tres vestían trajes oscuros pero, mientras Dar estaba elegantísimo, al pobre Seiya el suyo no le sentaba demasiado bien. El señor Chiba, a pesar del traje, conservaba su aspecto de granjero de Texas.

-Tu padre me ha dicho que tocas el piano -dijo Armando Chiba dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa. Su cabello y sus ojos eran oscuros como los de Seiya y ambos eran altos pero, desde luego, Dar era el más alto de los tres. Su mandíbula cuadrada, pómulos altos y nariz recta le daban un aspecto duro y agresivo, y su andar rápido y ágil aceleraba el corazón de Serena.

-Naturalmente que toca el piano. Toca algo de Beethoven -ordenó su padre.

Serena se levantó obediente y se dirigió hacia el piano. Cuando pasó por delante de Dar no se atrevió a levantar la vista pero sintió su mirada clavada en su nuca. Sus manos temblaban sobre el teclado y no acertó ni una nota.

De repente, Kenji Tsukino descargó un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, criatura! ¿Es que no puedes tocar como es debido? -rugió ante los estupefactos Chiba.

Serena respiró hondo. Evidentemente, el mal genio de su padre ejercía un curioso efecto en ella. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que su mal genio no era lo peor. Le dirigió una rápida mirada. Sí, sus ojos brillaban y se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos. «Esta noche no, por favor. Aquí no», suplicó Serena.

-¿A qué esperas? -exclamó su padre.

-Seguramente a que usted se calle para poder concentrarse -intervino Dar. Su voz sonó serena pero la mirada que la acompañó hizo que Kenji Tsukino se pusiera rígido en su

asiento. Se llevó de nuevo las manos a la cabeza y frunció el ceño como si reflexionara.

-Por favor, hija mía, continúa -dijo, y por un momento le recordó al adorable padre que tanto había querido. Serena sonrió y empezó a tocar. Las notas de la Sonata _del _Claro _de _Luna brotaban de sus dedos como si expresaran los tormentos de su corazón e inundaron la habitación. Cuando terminó de tocar hasta su padre temía moverse para no romper el encanto.

-Señorita Tsukino, posee usted un don-dijo un sorprendido Dar -. Ha sido un placer escucharla.

- Dar tiene razón -añadió Setsuna -. No tenía ni idea de que tocaras tan bien, querida.

Serena no oyó nada más después de escuchar las alabanzas de Dar. Sin embargo, no pudo meditarlas durante demasiado tiempo porque su padre seguía bebiendo y tenía un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

-¿Me excusáis un momento, por favor? -dijo a Setsuna.

-Ni hablar replicó su padre-. Quédate aquí y compórtate como una muchacha sociable.

-Papá, por favor.

-Cállate -ordenó-. Recuerda que has prometido obedecerme -añadió amenazadoramente.

Imposible olvidar esa promesa y el acceso de furia que la había originado pero Serena se consolaba pensando que, ahora que Andrew estaba cerca, todo iría bien. Lo más importante era ser amable y obediente para no provocar las iras de su padre. No podía olvidarlo.

Se dirigió a Seiya con una tímida sonrisa:

- Seiya, ¿recuerdas que me prometiste enseñarme las rosas? -Desde donde estaba sentada nadie podía leer la desesperación en sus ojos.

-Desde luego. ¿Me acompañas, querida? -contestó ofreciéndole el brazo. Serena le siguió temiendo la reacción de su padre. Afortunadamente, éste le dirigió una mirada complacida y

empezó a habar con Armando Chiba sobre el tiempo. No se le ocurrió protestar porque lo que buscaba era la fusión de ambas familias.

-Si no os importa, os acompañaré-dijo Dar, desperezándose y uniéndose a ellos.

Sacó un puro del bolsillo del traje y lo encendió. Su cara, iluminada por la luz de la cerilla, le pareció a Serena más dura que nunca. Era evidente que no aprobaba la amistad entre Seiya y Serena. Seguramente había adivinado los planes de su padre y pretendía dar al traste con ellos.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar así, Serena? -preguntó Seiya cortésmente.

-Tuve un profesor particular -contestó-. Papá dice que las mujeres deben dominar todas las artes.

-Y, obviamente, también dice que deben ser dóciles como corderitos -intervino Dar.

-¡King! -exclamó Seiya -. Te agradecería que te reservaras tus opiniones.

-Apuesto a que son pocos los pretendientes que osan acercarse a una joven tan obediente. ¿Me equivoco, señorita Tsukino?

A pesar de la oscuridad reinante en el patio rodeado de rosales, Serena creyó distinguir un frío destello en su mirada de plata y volvió a sentir el desprecio que las dos intervenciones a su favor habían conseguido suavizar. Era evidente que su opinión sobre ella no había variado en absoluto.

-Piense lo que le plazca, señor Chiba -respondió Serena dignamente.

- Dar, por favor, ¿no crees que ya ha tenido suficiente por esta noche? -suplicó Seiya.

-Ella no sé, pero desde luego yo sí -replicó Dar despectivamente mientras le hacía una cortés reverencia-. Buenas noches, señorita Tsukino.

Serena se mordió el labio y le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista.

- Dar puede ser insoportable cuando se lo propone -comentó Seiya intentando animarla-. No le hagas caso, Serena. Le gusta meterse con la gente. Tiene un curioso sentido del humor.

Serena detectó cierto resentimiento en ese comentario. Seiya era el menor de tres hermanos y a menudo se quejaba de que todo el mundo le trataba como a un niño.

Dar era el mayor, y el hermano mediano, Zafiro, tenía su propio negocio en el este de Texas. Alan siempre se había sentido dominado por la figura de su hermano y Serena no pudo evitar simpatizar inmediatamente con él. Ella también estaba dominada por su padre, condenada a no disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad mientras respirara. Serena no le deseaba la muerte; sólo pedía que todo volviera a ser como antes de la muerte de sus hermanos. Si su padre se hubiera encontrado mejor o no hubiera estado con ella en el rancho, de buena gana le habría dado una pedrada en la cabeza a Dar. Intentó prestar atención a Seiya, que le estaba relatando numerosas anécdotas sobre la vida en el rancho. Sin embargo, le atemorizaba la idea de regresar a casa con su padre. Se sentía acompañada y protegida junto a los Chiba pero su padre estaba empeñado en comprar una casa en la ciudad y trasladarse allí con ella. Andrew vivía en el cuartel. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella? ¡Tenía que haber algo que ella pudiera hacer para quitarle esa idea absurda de la cabeza! Lo más importante era mantener la calma.

La única solución era casarse con Seiya. Su matrimonio acabaría con todos los derechos de su padre sobre ella y estaba segura de que Seiya sería un buen marido. Pero entonces su padre tendría que vivir solo, con el peligro de hacerse daño o hacerle daño a alguien. ¿Cómo podría vivir con ese peso sobre su conciencia si eso ocurriera? Durante mucho tiempo había sido un padre ejemplar. Estaba segura de que, si la situación hubiera sido la inversa, él no la habría abandonado nunca. Levantó la vista y sonrió tristemente. No. No podía huir de sus responsabilidades. Y tampoco sería justo utilizar a un hombre tan encantador como Seiya de esa manera. La sonrisa de Serena hizo que Seiya perdiera el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo. Le devolvió la sonrisa y pensó en lo ciego que había estado al no darse cuenta antes de lo hermosa que aparecía Serena bajo la luz de la luna.


	3. Desprecio

**Hola de nuevo… Les traigo el 2º capítulo de esta bella y conflictiva historia de amor, cada capítulo, Darien irá volviéndose más y más insoportable y sus ataques contra serena aumentarán en intensidad, lo mismo que el mal humor del padre de Serena…**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Capítulo 2**

Serena se las arregló para irse a la cama sin tener que enfrentarse con su padre. A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajó a desayunar, todavía no había dado señales de vida.

Dar estaba allí, vestido con ropa de faena, y también sus padres, Armando y Setsuna. Seiya, Molly y las niñas no habían bajado aún.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo? -preguntó deteniéndose en la puerta.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño y un delantal a rayas azules sobre un sencillo vestido gris que apenas dejaba ver sus pequeños zapatos. Apoyada contra la puerta, era la viva imagen de la inocencia.

Dar le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres le colmaran de atenciones. Su fortuna y el buen nombre de su familia hacían de él un partido más que apetecible para todas las mujeres de la región. Además, tenía buenos contactos y alardeaba de ser un hombre culto. Pero esta mujer le sacaba de sus casillas, quizá porque sabía que ella le detestaba. O quizá porque a sus ojos era simplemente una cobarde. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que era una preciosidad. Lástima que ésta fuera su única cualidad.

Ciertamente, tocaba el piano bastante bien y chapurreaba algo de francés, pero sin duda no tenía carácter ni inteligencia. Dar no era conocido por comportarse como un caballero precisamente. Antes bien, era rudo y desagradable y lo que a esta niña le hacía falta, pensaba, era un auténtico caballero que la tratara corno se merecía. No, no era mujer para él. Además, ella lo consideraba un animal. El recuerdo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior le provocó una sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no deseaba tanto a una mujer como ahora deseaba a Serena. Qué curioso que se esforzara en esconder ese deseo detrás de su arrogante actitud.

-Pasa, querida - sonrió Setsuna -. Creo que a los demás se les han pegado un poco las sábanas.

-Incluido tu padre -añadió Armando-. Anoche nos acostamos muy tarde. He ordenado que no se le moleste para que pueda descansar antes de que salgamos esta noche. Seiya nos acompañará y puede que estemos fuera unas semanas. Parece que un animal salvaje se dedica a matar mi ganado y quiero acabar con él.

Serena se sentó junto a Setsuna sin atreverse a mirar a Dar. Sin embargo, sus ojos burlones se clavaron en ella y la miraron como si su presencia le disgustara y le divirtiera a la vez.

-¿Qué te apetece comer, querida? -preguntó Setsuna mientras le acercaba un plato de galletas caseras recién sacadas del horno.

-Tomaré huevos y bacon, gracias -contestó-. Tengo mucho apetito.

-Pásale los huevos, querido, por favor-pidió Setsuna a su marido-. ¿Café?

-¿Puedo tomar un poco? -preguntó Serena dirigiendo una rápida mirada a la puerta cerrada-. Papá no me permite...

-Papá está durmiendo -intervino Dar con tono sarcástico.

-Creí que habías dicho que tenías cosas que hacer-le interrumpió Armando secamente.

Dar se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y cuándo no? Que tengáis un buen viaje. Madre y yo procuraremos que la señorita Tsukino no se aburra - contestó, enigmático. Sus padres se miraron extrañados cuando salió del salón con paso majestuoso. No comprendían esa hostilidad hacia Serena. Ellos y Seiya la compadecían por lo mal que su padre la trataba, pero Dar parecía actuar como si creyera que se lo merecía.

-A Dar siempre le ha puesto de mal humor que le dejemos todo el trabajo del rancho a él solo -dijo Armando lentamente, sonriendo a Serena -. No le hagas caso. Ya se le pasará.

-Claro que sí -corroboró Setsuna.

Serena se limitó a sonreír tristemente. Sabía que él la despreciaba y que su actitud no tenía nada que ver con las pesadas faenas que el señor Chiba le había encomendado. En los últimos días la idea de pasar una temporada lejos de su padre le había parecido de lo más atractiva, pero ahora le aterrorizaba pensar que durante las siguientes dos semanas la escrutadora e inquietante mirada de Dar la iba a seguir allá donde fuera. «Por lo menos Molly, las niñas y Setsuna me harán compañía -pensó-. Creo que lo soportaré.»

Al anochecer los cazadores se hallaban listos para partir.

-Esta noche acamparemos en las colinas y al amanecer saldremos hacia las montañas Guadalupe. Recibiréis noticias nuestras en cuanto encontremos una oficina de telégrafos -dijo Armando, y se inclinó para besar a su mujer-. Dar se queda para cuidar de vosotras pero no dudéis en avisar al ejército si hay problemas en la frontera. Setsuna prometió hacerlo. En los últimos años se habían producido incidentes aislados en la zona, en los que había muerto por lo menos un hombre. La frontera era un territorio peligroso. La pequeña ciudad de El Paso era como un oasis de civilización, pero en un inhóspito rincón como Látigo era necesario extremar las precauciones.

-¿Llevan suficiente munición? -preguntó.

-De sobra -contestó su esposo con una sonrisa. Levantó la mirada al oír ruido de cascos y sus ojos brillaron orgullosos al distinguir la silueta de Dar montado en su mejor caballo árabe. El animal era un semental y uno de los mejores ejemplares de su raza, demasiado bueno para emplearlo en las faenas del campo. Dar lo montaba dos veces al día para procurarle algo de ejercicio. A menudo utilizaba el caballo como excusa para ir a la hacienda de los Hino y hacer una visita a la señorita Rei.

Serena había conocido a la señorita Rei hacía pocos días en una cena organizada por los Chiba y no le había causado muy buena impresión. Le había parecido fría, maleducada y un poco descarada. Como si hubiera intuido la atracción que Serena sentía por Dar, no pareció dispuesta a dejarse pisar el terreno y consiguió que la pobre Serena se sintiera más insignificante que nunca. A los ojos de los demás era una muchacha encantadora, pero su padre le había metido en la cabeza la absurda idea de que sus habilidades como ama de casa eran lo único que ella podría ofrecer a un hombre. Y le constaba que Dar no estaba interesado en absoluto en los quehaceres domésticos.

-¿Ya se van? -dijo Dar.

-Así es -contestó su padre-. Deséanos suerte.

-Espero que atrapen a ese asesino de ganado y que de paso hagan una buena caza. ¿Qué te parece un par de ciervos?

-Quizá atrapemos algunas buenas piezas en las cumbres -intervino Seiya -. El tiempo es muy frío allí todavía. ¿Seguro que estarás bien, Serena?

-Claro que sí. Pensaré en ti mientras estés fuera-respondió ella, conmovida por su inquietud.

-Quédate todo el día en casa -gruñó Kenji Tsukino-. ¡Nada de corretear por ahí como una cabra sin cencerro!

-Sí, papá.

-Y aprovecha el tiempo libre para practicar con ese piano -añadió-Últimamente tocas fatal, hija.

-Sí, papá -repitió ella, acercándose a arreglarle el cuello de la camisa-. Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Sabes que siempre tengo cuidado! -exclamó él impaciente, apartándose bruscamente.

Le arrebató de las manos los guantes que Serena le ofrecía, montó el caballo y tiró de las riendas con tanta fuerza que hirió al pobre animal en la boca, lo que hizo que se revolviera; entonces él le fustigó sin piedad. Dar saltó de su caballo antes de que su padre o su hermano pudieran impedirlo. Arrebató el látigo a Kenji y lo hizo restallar contra el suelo.

Sus ojos desafiantes expresaban un profundo desagrado.

-No solemos pegar a nuestros caballos -dijo amenazadoramente-. Si no le parece bien puede ir andando. -Kenji miró a Dar entornando los ojos y se acarició una sien.

-Lo entiendo, muchacho -contestó con una sonrisa forzada-, pero no me negarás que este caballo es un poco rebelde.

-Sólo cuando algún bruto no le trata como está acostumbrado -replicó Dar bruscamente. Kenji bajó la vista mientras meditaba su siguiente jugada. Dar le ahorró el esfuerzo: retiró el pie del estribo y encendió un puro. Ese simple gesto fue suficiente para apaciguar a Kenji. Tiró de las riendas, esta vez suavemente, e inició la marcha quejándose de la consideración que tenían los Chiba con unos bichos tan estúpidos como los caballos.

Serena se retorcía las manos con desesperación. Su padre podía perder la cabeza, coger la escopeta y empezar a disparar indiscriminadamente. ¡Era tan imprevisible! Dar no tenía ni idea de lo que era capaz y ella no podía decírselo. ¿De qué habría servido? No habría creído ni una palabra. Armando vio la desesperación reflejada en el rostro de Serena y se apresuró a ordenar:

- Dar, ya basta.

Dar le miró con rabia contenida.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, padre -intervino Seiya, temiendo que los dos hombres llegaran a las manos.

-Tienes razón. Vámonos -suspiró Armando-. Cuídate esa espalda -añadió dirigiéndose a Dar.

-Lo mismo digo -replicó.

Armando sonrió a su esposa, inclinó la cabeza al pasar junto a Serena y emprendió la marcha. Seiya le siguió con la vista vuelta hacia Serena hasta casi resbalarse del caballo.

-Será idiota -gruñó Dar -. Se va a romper el cuello. Señorita Tsukino, he observado que se interesa mucho por mi hermano. ¿Es cosa suya u obedece órdenes de su querido padre?

Serena no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-Ya está bien, Dar -le reprendió su madre-. Por cierto, ¿no ibas a casa de los Hino? No quisiéramos entretenerte más.

-En este momento la mujer más encantadora y elegante de la región me espera con impaciencia –replicó dirigiendo una mirada desdeñosa al sencillo vestido de Serena.

Ese comentario le dolió como si le hubieran azotado con un látigo de fuego. Los Tsukino habían sido siempre una de las familias más respetables de Atlanta, aunque nunca habían poseído una gran fortuna. Serena no había tenido una vida fácil ni había disfrutado de lujos excesivos y tampoco era ambiciosa, pero eso no parecía importar mucho a Dar.

-¿Señora Chiba, puedo ayudar a Molly a bañar a las niñas? -preguntó, deseosa de desaparecer de allí.

-Desde luego, querida -contestó Setsuna -. A lo mejor también quiere que la ayudes a hacer el equipaje. ¿Te he dicho que se van mañana?

-¿Se van? -preguntó.

Dar levantó una ceja.

-Parece que todo el mundo la abandona a su suerte, señorita Tsukino -comentó burlón.

-Le aseguro que no me siento abandonada en absoluto, señor Chiba -contestó tan dignamente como le fue posible- Excúsenme -musitó recogiéndose la falda y echando a correr hacia la casa.

Dar la siguió con la mirada.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? -le preguntó su madre-. ¿Por qué la tratas así?

Dar se encogió de hombros y montó de nuevo en su caballo.

-No tardaré-dijo despreocupadamente.

-No entiendo qué ves en esa señorita Hino. Es la mujer más fría y calculadora que he conocido.

-Creo que has olvidado mencionar que también es muy sincera -replicó Dar -. Nunca ha negado que lo único que le interesa es mi dinero y el buen nombre de mi familia. Es exactamente igual que todas las demás pero no lo oculta. Me gusta que tenga sangre fría. Halaga mi sentido del humor.

-Eras todavía muy joven cuando aquello ocurrió -dijo Setsuna suavemente-, y ha llovido mucho desde entonces. Lo que te dolió no fue su muerte sino que te abandonara por otro hombre. Dar, te aseguro que hay muchas mujeres que buscan otras cualidades en un hombre aparte de su dinero.

Él la miró. Parecía a punto de estallar.

-¿De verdad? Nómbrame sólo una. No estarás pensando en nuestra invitada, ¿verdad? -preguntó volviendo la vista hacia Serena, que seguía corriendo hacia la casa-. Es una niña. Un hombre de verdad, que la tratara con mano dura, acabaría con ella. Ella prefiere los refinados modales de Seiya. Y su padre se muere porque ese matrimonio le permita entrar a formar parte del negocio. No me digas que no te has dado cuenta.

-Ya es hora de que Seiya se case -replicó ella secamente-. Yo creo que Serena es una muchacha encantadora.

-Una miedosa sin una pizca de carácter, eso es lo que es. Ni siquiera se atreve a plantar cara a su padre, a pesar de lo mal que la trata. ¿Es esa cobardía lo que encuentras tan admirable? Es muy bonita, pero reconoce que es una auténtica pusilánime. Gracias, pero prefiero los caballos salvajes a las frágiles potrillas jóvenes.

-Estamos hablando de mujeres, no de caballos -protestó Setsuna.

-Es lo mismo -contestó Dar despreocupadamente, dirigiendo una última mirada a Serena -. Un terrón de azúcar y una palabra amable en el momento oportuno bastan para que acaben haciendo todo lo que uno quiera.

-No son los gritos de su padre lo que la aterrorizan. Estoy segura de que hay algo más.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Dar asiendo de nuevo las riendas.

-Muy sencillo: soy una mujer -replicó enigmáticamente su madre-. Las mujeres podemos entendernos sin necesidad de palabras.

-Y, por lo que he podido observar, también comparten una peligrosa tendencia a dramatizar sobre cualquier tontería -añadió él-. Hasta luego, madre. No tardaré.

Setsuna le vio alejarse, furiosa por su arrogante actitud. Era exactamente igual que su padre y un día la iban a volver loca entre los dos. Sabía perfectamente lo brutal y prepotente que puede volverse un hombre cuando se emborracha. Estaba segura de que había algo raro en el miedo que Serena sentía por su padre. Sus sospechas se habían confirmado al observar a la vez alivio e inquietud en el rostro de Serena mientras se despedía de él. Quizá podría aprovechar su ausencia para sonsacarla y si había algo que ella pudiera hacer para ayudar a esa pobre niña estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, dijeran lo que dijeran los hombres de la casa.

Aquella noche, Serena, Molly y Setsuna se encontraban en el salón cosiendo y charlando.

-¿Tu madre no te enseñó a coser, Serena? -preguntó Setsuna.

-Entre la casa y los niños nunca tuvo tiempo de hacerlo -respondió Serena -. Y yo tampoco.

-Recuerdo aquella vez que Dar fue a visitaros. Volvió diciendo que trabajabas sin descanso.

-Me sorprende que su hijo se diera cuenta -replicó-. Mientras estuvo allí no me dirigió la palabra ni me miró una sola vez.

Sorprendida, Setsuna enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Seiya y Dar habían visitado a los Tsukino en una ocasión antes de la muerte de los pequeños, cuando todavía vivían en Atlanta. A su vuelta, Dar estuvo malhumorado durante una temporada y su madre no recordaba que hubiera hecho comentarios sobre Serena. Seiya, en cambio, no podía dejar de hablar de ella. No se cansaba de contar que a Serena le encantaba jugar a indios y vaqueros con sus hermanos pequeños. Cada vez que hablaba sobre ello, Dar replicaba fríamente que Serena le parecía demasiado remilgada para tirarse al suelo y jugar con sus hermanos.

Setsuna recordó que los gemelos habían muerto de fiebre tifoidea a los pocos meses y que la familia había sufrido mucho. Seiya había tenido que asistir solo al funeral en representación de los Chiba, porque Dar se había negado categóricamente a compartir techo y comida con Serena. Seiya había vuelto diciendo que el señor Kenji Tsukino, destrozado por el dolor, se había aficionado a la bebida y se había convertido en un hombre extremadamente violento. Su mujer, la madre de Serena, se hallaba sumida en una profunda depresión y su vida se apagaba por momentos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermano? -volvió a preguntar.

-Bien, gracias. Nos escribe muy a menudo -contestó Serena, demasiado enfrascada en su trabajo para levantar la vista-. ¿No le parece extraño que a un hombre le guste escribir cartas a su familia? La verdad es que son cartas preciosas y muy bien escritas. En estos momentos está en Nuevo México tras la pista de un bandido que mató a un banquero en El Paso. Todavía no me acabo de creer que se haya unido al ejército de Texas.

-He oído que es muy buen soldado -alabó Setsuna.

-¿Tu hermano es oficial del ejército de Texas? -preguntó Molly-. ¡Qué emocionante! Siento no haber podido conocerle. Mi padre fue policía en París. Estoy segura de que se llevarían perfectamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo -sonrió Serena -. Quizá la próxima vez que vengas Andrew esté por aquí. _-Certaínement. _Pero mañana debo regresar a casa, ¿verdad, Setsuna?

-Exacto, querida; _certamement _-replicó Setsuna con ojos brillantes.

Molly les dio las buenas noches y se retiró a descansar.

-Voy a comprobar que todas las puertas estén bien cerradas -dijo Setsuna -. Tú vete a dormir, Serena. Buenas noches, querida.

-Por favor, despiérteme mañana antes de que Molly se vaya-suplicó Serena -. No me importa que sea muy temprano. Quisiera despedirme de ella.

-No te preocupes. Que duermas bien. -Y usted también, señora.

Serena se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente. Se puso su mejor camisón de encaje, se sentó frente al tocador y empezó a cepillarse su hermosa melena rubia.

Mientras desenredaba largos mechones de cabello pensaba que ya tenía veinte años y se preguntaba si algún día se casaría y tendría niñas tan buenas como las de Molly. Quizá era el momento de empezar a pensar en el matrimonio.

Pero ¿qué podía pasar si escogía a la persona equivocada? Su padre, por ejemplo. Durante años había sido el marido ejemplar y de repente se había vuelto un salvaje. ¿Y si se casaba sin saberlo con un bebedor o un jugador empedernido y éste la maltrataba? ¿Y si escogía a un bruto de esos que tratan a su mujer como un simple objeto de su propiedad? El matrimonio le parecía cualquier cosa menos una puerta abierta a la felicidad. Hasta el momento se las había arreglado para mantenerse alejada de los hombres. Ahora estaba más segura que nunca de que no quería casarse. Ni siquiera su deseo de tener hijos le haría cambiar de opinión. Además, estaba su padre. Podía vivir durante muchos años más. Nadie más podía cuidar de él porque Andrew tenía que trabajar. Y sabía que no descansaría en paz hasta no verla casada con Seiya Chiba.

Dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. En cuanto Andrew regresara de Nuevo México hablaría seriamente con él. Con un poco de suerte, eso sería antes de que su padre estuviera de vuelta. Se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos e intentó tranquilizarse. Serena era profundamente creyente y se consolaba pensando en una vida mejor en la que sus padecimientos se verían recompensados con creces. Ella no era cobarde, aunque por culpa de su padre se veía obligada a comportarse como tal. Volvió a coger el cepillo y siguió cepillándose el cabello con la mirada fija en su imagen reflejada en el espejo.

«Sé valiente -se dijo-. Un día papá se verá libre del dolor que le atormenta y ese día tú también serás libre. Si por lo menos accediera a ir al médico... pero no hay quien le convenza.»

Su problema era otro ahora. Molly y las niñas se marchaban. Sólo quedaba Setsuna para defenderla de los crueles ataques de Dar. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? « Setsuna me protegerá-se dijo-. Todo irá bien.»

Dejó el cepillo y se encaramó a la cama. Aunque corrían los últimos días de marzo, las noches eran todavía frescas en el desierto. Serena agradeció que Setsuna hubiera puesto un grueso edredón en su cama. Se deslizó entre las sábanas y se quedó dormida apenas apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada. Cuando a la mañana siguiente acompañaron a Molly a la estación de ferrocarril de El Paso, Dar ya se había ido. Serena pensó tristemente que en los dos últimos días había visto marchar a más gente que en toda su vida. Menos mal que Setsuna le había pedido al viejo señor Moon que las acercara a la estación y las llevara de vuelta al rancho, porque el día se presentaba muy caluroso. Dar ni siquiera se había molestado en excusar su ausencia y Serena empezó a sospechar que en su actitud había algo misterioso que Setsuna prefería no comentar. El señor Moon les ofreció el brazo cortésmente mientras gruñía:

-Estos trenes dejan rastros de carbón por todas partes. En esta estación hay suficiente para pasar un invierno entero.

-Es el precio del progreso, señor Moon -le regañó Setsuna cariñosamente.

-Cuando el progreso no había llegado a estas tierras todos vivíamos más tranquilos, señora.

-El señor Moon presenció el tiroteo entre John Wesley Hardin y John Selman -susurró Setsuna.

-¿Hay tiroteos aquí en El Paso? -exclamó Serena.

-Desde luego. Y bastante a menudo -replicó Setsuna.

-He visto tanto desde que llegué aquí con mis hermanos cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, Serena -empezó a recordar el anciano-. He visto manadas de búfalos recorrer estas mismas praderas y gloriosas victorias de los indios. He visto llegar a los primeros colonos y los primeros cables de telégrafo de Texas. Aquéllos sí eran tiempos difíciles. Muy, muy duros. Los comanches estaban en guerra y una vez vi cómo quemaban vivo a un hombre.

-¡Señor Moon, por favor! -siseó Setsuna.

El señor Moon volvió a la realidad cuando vio el rostro desencajado de Serena. Se aclaró la garganta y murmuró:

-Le ruego que me perdone, señorita Serena. A veces se me olvida que estoy en presencia de damas.

-No se preocupe. Estoy bien -balbuceó Serena.

-Se me ocurre que al señor Moon tal vez le apetezca invitarnos a un helado v cambiar de conversación. ¿No es así, señor Moon? -dijo Setsuna.

-Desde luego, señora -contestó él, obediente. Cuando se dirigían a la heladería pasaron por el famoso criadero de caimanes de la ciudad. Serena nunca había estado allí y se detuvo para contemplar cómo devoraban ávidamente la comida que les arrojaba la gente que pasaba por allí.

-Son unos bichos muy peligrosos -musitó el señor Moon-. A Don Harris le arrancaron el pie de cuajo, vaya si lo hicieron, pero los mandamases de la ciudad dijeron que se lo había buscado.

-Estoy de acuerdo -intervino Setsuna -. ¿A quién se le ocurre quitarse el zapato y meter el pie ahí dentro?

-Sigo diciendo que no tenían por qué haberle mordido.

-A lo mejor ese día no habían comido -dijo Serena con los ojos fijos en las fauces de uno de ellos.

-Aquella misma mañana se habían zampado dos pollos. Ojalá se los llevaran de aquí.

-Ten cuidado, Serena. No te acerques demasiado -previno Setsuna -. ¿Qué hay de ese helado, señor Moon? Qué calor hace hoy, ¿verdad?

Aquella noche llegaron tarde al rancho porque a la vuelta Setsuna se había empeñado en ir a comprar patrones y tela. Los Hino iban a ofrecer una fiesta el sábado por la noche y disponían del tiempo justo si querían tener los vestidos listos para ese día.

Setsuna ayudó a Serena a escoger la tela para su vestido nuevo. Serena hubiera preferido una pieza de color gris perla pero Setsuna insistió en que se quedara con un precioso corte de color lavanda.

-Es muy bonito, señora, pero me temo que no puedo permitírmelo -protestó Serena.

Setsuna insistió hasta que se salió con la suya y pagó el importe.

-Estarás preciosa, Serena. Considéralo una pequeña recompensa por todo lo que me has ayudado estos días y lo bien que te has portado con Molly.

-Gracias. Me alegro de haber podido hacer algo por ella. No parecía encontrarse muy bien.

-No ha estado bien desde que su marido murió -replicó Setsuna -. Pensamos que un cambio de aires le vendría bien y así ha sido. Tu compañía le ha hecho mucho bien. Molly es como una hija para mí.

-Es una mujer encantadora.

-Y tú también, querida -dijo Setsuna dirigiéndole una cariñosa sonrisa-. Me gusta tu compañía.

-Y a mí la suya, señora. -Se mordió el labio inferior y preguntó-: ¿Así que estoy invitada a la fiesta del sábado?

-Desde luego -contestó Setsuna-. Se trata de una fiesta informal. Todo el mundo irá- Serena dudó. No le gustaba la hija de los Hino y, evidentemente, el sentimiento era mutuo.

-No te preocupes. Ya verás cómo te diviertes. Ahora date prisa y sube a cambiarte para la cena. Rosa ha preparado su especialidad: pollo frito. ¿Verdad que huele deliciosamente?

Serena no se atrevió a insistir y se retiró a su habitación. Estaba preocupada por esa fiesta a la que al parecer tendría que asistir. Iba a ser un tormento ver a Dar en brazos de otra mujer y a ambos manifestando abiertamente el desprecio que sentían por ella.

_Quién se apunta para convertir a Dar en un saco de boxeo?_

_Un beso…_

_Issyta._


	4. Temores

**Hola chicas! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia de amor-odio entre Darien (Dar) y Serena…Una no puede abandonar sus miedos fácilmente y el otro sigue siendo tan desagradable como siempre… espero que les guste, y ya saben, dejen sus críticas, reclamos, observaciones, etc…**

**Buena lectura!**

**Capítulo 3**

Durante la cena Dar presidió la mesa pero no despegó los labios a pesar de los esfuerzos de su madre por mantener una conversación agradable. Después de cenar se retiró al despacho a fumar sin pedir permiso a nadie.

-Algo ha ocurrido, lo sé –musitó Setsuna, preocupada-. Siempre se pone así cuando se enfada. No grita, como su padre. Simplemente se encierra en sí mismo y no dice nada.

Serena ayudó a recoger la mesa y a fregar los platos sin dejar de preguntarse qué había disgustado a Dar.

-Deja eso, Serena, yo lo fregaré -dijo Setsuna, sacándola de sus cavilaciones-. Rosa se ha tomado el resto de la noche libre. Hazme un favor, querida. Llévale el café a Dar. Lo quiere sin leche ni azúcar.

-Pero... -protestó.

-No te preocupes. No muerde.

Serena accedió de mala gana. Sabía que Setsuna la enviaba directamente al matadero pero no se atrevió a negarse. Llamó suavemente a la puerta del despacho, esforzándose por no derramarse encima el café casi hirviendo.

-¡Entre!

A pesar de que su voz no sonaba demasiado amable, Serena abrió la puerta y entró. Su corazón palpitaba mientras se acercaba al escritorio con los ojos fijos en la taza para no tener que mirarle a la cara. Estaba arrellanado cómodamente en un enorme sillón de color burdeos y tenía los pies sobre el tapete que cubría la sólida mesa de roble. El humo del puro se elevaba hacia el techo formando volutas azules.

Sintió su mirada clavada en ella cuando dejó la taza sobre la mesa con manos temblorosas.

-Su madre me ha pedido que le trajera el café. Buenas noches -dijo rápidamente, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-Cierre la puerta y siéntese, por favor, señorita Tsukino -replicó él fríamente.

-Es tarde...

-Acaban de dar las seis.

Serena no se atrevía a mirarlo. La desconcertaba la proximidad de su peor enemigo pero, sobre todo, le horrorizaba que descubriera el poder que ejercía sobre ella.

-He dicho -repitió lentamente- que cierre la puerta y se siente ahí.

Serena lo intentó por última vez.

-No me parece correcto que….

-En ausencia de mi padre yo decido lo que está bien y lo que está mal en esta casa-interrumpió Dar -. ¿Quiere hacer lo que le digo, por favor?

Serena se sentía demasiado cansada para discutir. Así que se dirigió hacia la puerta, la cerró y luego se sentó frente a él. Dar jugueteó con el puro que sostenía entre los dedos. Desde su encuentro frente a la habitación de Molly no había dejado de provocarla con la intención de hacerla reaccionar, pero todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. «A lo mejor, pensó, resulta que yo tenía razón y no es más que una cobarde.» Serena seguía sentada frente a él con las manos en el regazo.

-Hoy me ha ocurrido algo muy curioso, ¿sabe? He ido a la ciudad y allí me he encontrado con un conocido de su padre que me ha preguntado cuándo vamos a formalizar su compromiso con Seiya.

-¿Cómo dice? -exclamó Serena.

-Al parecer, su padre tiene tanto interés en que ese matrimonio se celebre cuanto antes -siguió él- que va por ahí extendiendo el rumor entre los ambientes financieros de la ciudad.

-No conozco las intenciones de mi padre pero, en lo que a mí respecta, Seiya es sólo un buen amigo -protestó.

¿Cómo podía su padre haber cometido una indiscreción tan grave?

Los ojos de Dar brillaban cuando se inclinó hacia Serena para advertirle:

-Sea su amiga si eso le place, señorita Tsukino, pero olvídese de ese matrimonio. Le aconsejo que rechace cualquier propuesta que mi hermano le haga en ese sentido.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Mi hermano necesita una mujer fuerte -contestó-. Reconozco que usted tiene ases escondidos en la manga, pero no corresponde en absoluto a lo que yo llamaría una mujer moderna. Su padre le ordena cuándo y cómo debe respirar, y usted le obedece ciegamente. Una mujer que se deje influir así por su padre difícilmente podrá mantener a raya a un caballero como mi hermano, y mucho menos llevar un rancho tan grande como éste.

Serena no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-Señor Chiba, le repito que su hermano y yo sólo somos buenos amigos y le aseguro que ninguno de los dos desea contraer matrimonio con el otro. En cuanto a lo que ha dicho de mi padre, me niego a creerlo.

Dar la miró tan fijamente que Serena se sintió incómoda.

-Y si su padre le ordenara casarse con mi hermano, ¿qué le contestaría usted, señorita Tsukino?

Serena apartó la vista.

-¿Por qué teme tanto a su padre? -preguntó él de repente.

La pregunta era tan directa que la cogió desprevenida.

-Se equivoca -contestó.

-¿Ah, sí?

Se acercó el puro a la boca lentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

-Mi madre me ha dicho que nos acompañará a la fiesta de los Hino.

-¿Tiene algo que objetar, señor Chiba?

-No me parece una buena idea dejarla aquí sola mientras nosotros pasamos la noche fuera. Por supuesto que puede venir. -Entornó los ojos y añadió-: Quizá encontremos allí a un caballero que le convenga.

Serena se puso en pie y dijo:

-Gracias por su interés, señor Chiba, pero no necesito a ningún hombre.

Dar se acomodó de nuevo en el sillón y dijo de repente:

-Si no recuerdo mal, Andrew decía que nunca se la había visto en compañía de un hombre.

-Nunca tuve tiempo para dedicarme a esas frivolidades -replicó Serena dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Me ocupé de la casa y de mis hermanos pequeños hasta que murieron.

-Parece que su madre vivía muy bien.

-Mi madre no podía valerse por sí misma -replicó ella con aspereza.

Dar no supo qué contestar. Jugueteó con el puro mientras pensaba que la Serena que en esos momentos le desafiaba no se parecía en nada a la sumisa muchacha que todos conocían.

-Tiene veinte años. Ya es hora de que se case.

-Siempre que no sea con Seiya. ¿No es eso lo que quiere decir?

Dar intentó hallar en su precioso rostro indicios del tono sarcástico que acababa de emplear, pero Serena parecía impasible.

-Tengo otros planes para él.

-Eso me ha dicho -replicó-. Usted y mi padre son de la misma calaña.

-¿Es un insulto o un cumplido, señorita Tsukino? -preguntó, divertido.

Serena abrió la puerta.

-Tómeselo como quiera, señor Chiba. Buenas noches.

Salió del despacho sin esperar a que él le diera permiso. Cuando se reunió con la señora Chiba en la cocina, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que temía que le fuera a estallar. Aquella breve conversación la había dejado intranquila e inquieta. No conocía a ningún hombre que produjera ese efecto en ella.

Los días transcurrían lentamente para Serena. Ella y la señora Chiba cosían, cocinaban, trabajaban en el jardín y se ocupaban del rancho. La colada era una de las faenas más pesadas. Se necesitaba un día entero y la ayuda de dos de los mejores hombres de Dar para manejar las enormes pilas de ropa. Había que llenar dos enormes barreños, uno para lavar y otro para enjuagar, y había que mantener el agua hirviendo constantemente. Dos veces a la semana se mataban los pollos y había que desplumarlos, limpiarlos y cocinarlos. También había que preparar las reservas de carne de ternera, salchichas y jamón para el invierno. Durante el verano se comían, sobre todo, verduras en conserva de la cosecha del verano anterior.

Serena comprobó aliviada que Dar pasaba muchas horas fuera del rancho. Se sentía feliz y relajada cuando se veía libre de su lengua afilada y sus hirientes comentarios. La ausencia de su padre había hecho de Serena otra mujer. Setsuna se había fijado en ese detalle pero era demasiado discreta para mencionarlo.

Una tarde, Serena decidió salir a dar un paseo. El sol brillaba y la temperatura era muy agradable. Se sentó a contemplar los picos de las montañas que se dibujaban en el horizonte y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió libre. Si pudiera coger un caballo y huir lejos de todo el mundo, sobre todo de su padre. Se consoló pensando que ahora él estaba lejos y ella era libre. ¡Libre! Se echó a reír a carcajadas, extendió los brazos y empezó a cantar y a girar sobre sí misma, bailando un vals imaginario. Se detuvo bruscamente al oír los cascos de un caballo junto a ella y quedó en una posición tan forzada que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Allí estaba Dar, montado en su caballo y observándola atónito.

-¿Ha tomado usted demasiado sol, señorita Tsukino? -preguntó.

-Es posible -contestó ella. Podía sentir la frialdad de su mirada atravesándola a pesar del calor.

-Sólo he venido para decirle que dos bandidos mexicanos han disparado contra el propietario de un rancho cercano. Todavía no les hemos atrapado.

-¡Dios mío!

-No se asuste, tengo a mis hombres rastreando la zona. De todas maneras, no se aleje mucho del rancho.

-No lo haré. Gracias por avisarme.

Serena se fijó en que llevaba un revólver que no había visto nunca: un Colt 45 plateado.

-¿Le gusta? Me lo regaló mi padre cuando cumplí dieciocho años. Lo utilicé por primera vez cuando me uní al coronel Wood y al coronel Roosevelt y tomamos Kettle Hill.

-Andrew también luchó en la guerra contra España. - Serena recordó lo preocupada que había estado por los dos. Seiya, en cambio, había preferido continuar con sus estudios en vez de participar en la lucha.

-Andrew era un buen soldado. Supongo que por eso ha decidido unirse al ejército de Texas. En la unidad de al lado había dos tejanos y Andrew se hizo muy amigo de ellos.

Serena pensó que era la primera vez que le hablaba de buen talante y que la trataba como a una persona, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Teníamos un tío que fue oficial de paz en Missouri. Murió intentando impedir el asalto a un banco- Dar asintió. Andrew le había hablado de él en alguna ocasión cuando estudiaban juntos en la universidad. Se inclinó sobre la silla y vio que Serena llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano.

-¿Para qué es eso? -preguntó.

-Su madre me ha pedido que las cogiera. Quiere ponerlas en la mesa esta noche.

-A mi madre le encantan las flores. ¿Y a usted, señorita Tsukino?

-Oh, sí. En Atlanta teníamos unas rosas preciosas pero supongo que aquí hace demasiado calor.

-Alguna vez hemos tenido pero tiene usted razón, este clima no les favorece. Sin embargo, aquí también tenemos flores. Si sobrevive al verano de Texas, un día la llevaré a verlas.

-¿Lo dice en serio? -preguntó elevando sus grandes ojos llenos de agradecimiento.

Fue esa mirada lo que desconcertó a Dar. De repente se sintió vulnerable. Durante años había evitado a Serena y ahora, con sólo una mirada, lo había despojado de toda su arrogancia y le tenía a su merced. Cuando estaba con Rei siempre se sentía superior. Era una muchacha atractiva, casi deseable, pero a él le interesaba su fortaleza mental, no sus sentimientos. Serena le hacía sentir cosquillas en el corazón y empezaba a perder el control de sus actos.

-Tengo que volver al trabajo -dijo bruscamente-. Recuerde lo que le he dicho.

Serena le vio alejarse, cautivada por su elegante figura sobre el caballo. Como si sintiera su mirada clavada en la espalda, Dar se detuvo para mirarla por última vez.

Rodeada de los colores del atardecer ofrecía una imagen realmente preciosa. El sol hacía brillar su cabello dorado y parecía frágil y abandonada. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, siguió su camino y desapareció tras una colina. Serena se dio cuenta de que él la había mirado y empezó a sentirse intranquila y preocupada. Esperaba que no se le ocurriera intentar nada, porque lo último que quería era una aventura con un hombre tan déspota y dominante como su propio padre.

Y llegó el sábado por la noche. Setsuna y Serena habían estado cosiendo sin descanso durante dos días para tener los vestidos terminados. El de Serena, imitación de uno de los diseños más elegantes de Charles Worth, era de tafetán y gasa lavanda y tenía mangas ahuecadas. El cuerpo de encaje se ceñía a su cintura y le daba un aspecto muy femenino. Una diadema de rosas blancas artificiales completaba el conjunto.

-Estás preciosa, querida -dijo Setsuna cuando la vio.

-Usted también está muy elegante, señora. El color verde le sienta maravillosamente -contestó Serena devolviéndole el cumplido.

Las dos mujeres llevaban largos guantes blancos y bolsos engalanados con pedrería. El de Serena había pertenecido a su madre y se alegraba de haberlo metido en la maleta en el último minuto. Dar se reunió con ellas en el vestíbulo. Llevaba un traje oscuro muy elegante, botas negras recién lustradas y un sombrero Stetson.

-¡Dios mío, estás muy guapo! -exclamó su madre cariñosamente.

Dar enarcó una ceja, complacido y dirigió una mirada desdeñosa a Serena. Aunque no hacía demasiada vida social, Serena se había dado cuenta de que su belleza no pasaba inadvertida allá donde iba. Sin embargo, esa mirada la hizo sentir más insignificante que nunca. Huyó de sus ojos escrutadores y se refugió en la oscuridad del armario donde se guardaban los abrigos. Todavía hacía frío por las noches.

-Voy a buscar el coche-dijo Dar.

-Creo que será mejor que tú vayas delante -contestó su madre-. Serena y yo nos sentaremos detrás e intentaremos que los vestidos se arruguen lo menos posible.

Serena sintió alivio. No le apetecía en absoluto sentarse junto a Dar y tener que mantener una conversación de circunstancia.

-Vamos, Serena. Es hora de marchar.

En ese momento se escuchó un trueno y Setsuna hizo una mueca.

-¡Oh, no! Espero que no empiece a llover ahora. No quiero llegar a casa de los Hino con el vestido lleno de barro.

Afortunadamente no llovió durante el largo trayecto que les llevó a la hacienda de los Hino. El sendero era arenoso y bastante firme pero Serena sabía en qué se convierten estos caminos cuando llueve. Recordó una ocasión en la que ella y Andrew viajaron de Atlanta a Georgia en la época de las lluvias y acabaron atrapados en el barro. Habían tenido que dejar el carruaje y volver a casa a caballo. Sus piernas y su dignidad habían sufrido mucho en aquella ocasión pero era de noche y nadie se había dado cuenta.

Cuando llegaron, Dar detuvo el coche frente al porche y les ayudó a descender antes de llevar los caballos al establo. La casa ya estaba llena de invitados que conversaban animadamente y bebían ponche mientras en el interior una orquesta interpretaba una música que ponía alas en los pies.

-Ya verás cuánto te diviertes -le aseguró Setsuna -. Ven, te presentaré a nuestros anfitriones.

Serena sabía que los Hino descendían de una familia de colonos españoles a los que se había entregado vastas tierras antes de que estallara la guerra con México. Cuando los españoles fueron expulsados del territorio se invitó a los americanos a colonizar Texas. Al poco tiempo, los colones americanos habían exigido que se les permitiera independizarse de México y había estallado la guerra. Los Hino habían luchado a favor de la independencia y, según Setsuna, si mantenían su propiedad era porque sus hombres se ocupaban de los intrusos muy eficazmente.

Risa y Takachi Hino eran morenos y no muy altos, y bastante reservados. Sin embargo, Risa les dispensó una calurosa bienvenida.

-¿Conoce a nuestra hija Rei, señorita Tsukino? -preguntó.

-Sí, -contestó Serena esbozando una tímida sonrisa-. ¿Cómo está usted, señorita Valverde?

-Me alegro de volver a verla -contestó Rei sin apenas mirarla.

Desvió la atención hacia Setsuna y exclamó admirada: -¡Qué elegante está usted! ¿Dónde ha comprado ese vestido?

-Ya sabes que yo misma me hago toda la ropa -contestó ella, halagada-. Serena también se ha hecho su vestido. ¿Verdad que es precioso?

-Desde luego. Me recuerda a un diseño de Charles Worth que vi en Nueva York -aseguró Risa.

-Sí, es cierto -dijo Serena, ruborizándose al ver acercarse a Dar.

-¡Dar, estás guapísimo! -exclamó Rei tomándole del brazo, sin que al parecer le importaran las formalidades y la etiqueta-. Nadie se ha fijado en mi Jacques Doucet, y eso que lo mandé traer directamente de París –añadió quejumbrosa.

-Ya sabes que yo siempre te encuentro preciosa, te pongas lo que te pongas -dijo Dar.

Serena no podía creer lo que oía. Una mujer de mayor estatura habría lucido mucho mejor ese diseño original pero la pobre Rei parecía un cucurucho de vainilla. No es que no fuera atractiva pero tampoco era lo que se dice una belleza, y ni siquiera los vestidos caros lo disimulaban. Tal vez Dar la amaba de verdad y no la miraba con los ojos sino con el corazón. Cuando intentó imaginarse a Dar comportándose como un ardiente enamorado tuvo que esforzarse para contener la risa.

-Y bien, ¿quién es esta aparición? -preguntó un caballero alto y rubio que se había acercado al grupo inadvertidamente.

Era a Serena y no a Rei a quien contemplaba con admiración.

- Serena Tsukino, le presento a Haruka Tenou, un amigo de Boston-dijo Risa.

-Es un placer, señorita Tsukino -dijo inclinándose ceremoniosamente.

-Lo mismo digo -contestó ella sonriendo.

El parecido de ese caballero con su hermano le pareció increíble y enseguida supo que se llevarían bien. Por lo menos no parecía un hombre temperamental ni violento, y había conseguido que ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintiera atractiva.

-¿Me concedería el honor del próximo baile, señorita Tsukino?

-Será un placer -contestó ella tomando el brazo que le ofrecía-. ¿Me disculpan?

-Desde luego, querida -contestó Setsuna.

Dar les observó con expresión ceñuda mientras se dirigían a la pista charlando animadamente.

-¿Verdad que hacen muy buena pareja? -comentó Risa-. Su invitada es una muchacha encantadora, señora Chiba.

-Supongo que debe ser una engreída, como la mayoría de las mujeres guapas -señaló Rei- Y también una inútil para las tareas del hogar. ¿Sabe montar?

-No lo sé... No creo -contestó Setsuna, desconcertada ante las críticas dirigidas a Serena.

-¿Te la imaginas encima de un caballo? -intervino Dar con un tono sarcástico que sorprendió aún más a su madre- Es una preciosa cajita de bombones sin una pizca de carácter e imaginación.

-Es una comparación muy ingeniosa -replicó Rei-. Deduzco que la conoces muy bien.

-Su hermano y yo hemos sido buenos amigos durante muchos años -contestó Dar encogiéndose de hombros- Conocí a la señorita Tsukino en una de mis escasas visitas a su familia.

-Ya veo -dio Rei acercándose un poco más a él-. ¿Así que no te gusta?

-¡Por favor, Rei, qué pregunta! –exclamó Risa.

-No, no me gusta nada -contestó Dar con una expresión de profundo disgusto-. Sospecho que no durará mucho aquí en Texas.

Setsuna abrió la boca para protestar pero Dar no quería discutir con su madre delante de sus anfitriones, así que, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, preguntó a Rei:

-¿Bailamos?

Haruka resultó tan amable y cortés como Serena había imaginado. Mientras bailaban hablaron del Este, donde él viajaba a menudo por negocios.

-Conozco Atlanta muy bien. Pronto se convertirá en una ciudad próspera. Ofrece muchas posibilidades de inversión.

-Es una locura vivir en una gran ciudad. Prefiero la amplitud de los territorios de Texas, aunque El Paso no es una ciudad pequeña. ¡Es muy fácil perderse entre sus calles!

-No lo dudo. Señorita Tsukino, ¿le importaría que un día fuera a visitarla?

-En estos momentos estoy viviendo con los Chiba -contestó-. Además, mi padre lleva fuera de la ciudad unas semanas. No me parece correcto recibir visitas en una casa que no es la mía. Preferiría que esperase a que mi padre regresara. Vivimos en El Paso.

-Lo comprendo. No se preocupe.

En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron con la de Dar, que les observaba abiertamente.

-El señor Chiba me detesta -dijo Serena -. Mi padre pretende que me case con su hermano Seiya, pero Dar no lo aprueba porque cree que no soy la mujer más adecuada.

-¿De veras?

Haruka conocía a Dar desde hacía mucho tiempo y nunca le había visto expresar el mínimo desagrado por una mujer, y menos por una tan bonita como Serena. Cuando menos, curioso.

-Perdóneme -le dijo Serena, azorada-. Creo que he hablado demasiado... He estado muy nerviosa esta semana.

-No se preocupe. Baila usted maravillosamente.

-Gracias. Hacía mucho tiempo que no bailaba y antes sólo se me permitía hacerlo con mi hermano. Bonita música, ¿verdad?

-Desde luego. El chico del violín es mi hermano y el de la flauta mi cuñado.

-¿De veras? Y usted, señor Tenou, ¿no toca ningún instrumento?

-Me temo que no. ¿Y usted?

-Yo toco un poco el piano -contestó Serena -. En realidad es mi única habilidad.

Prefirió no dar más detalles. Ese hombre era amigo de Dar y no le interesaba que él se enterara de que ella no era tan despreciable e insignificante como creía. Lo que menos quería era convertirse en objeto de interés para Dar. Rei se lo podía quedar para ella, si eso quería... pero ¿por qué no dejaba de mirarla?

-Me niego a creer que una mujer tan encantadora sólo tenga una habilidad -replicó Haruka-. Me encantaría averiguar cuáles son las otras.

-Si mi padre no tiene inconveniente, estaré encantada de disfrutar de su compañía-dijo Serena con escasa convicción.

-Será un placer -contestó él atrayéndola hacia sí. Le sonrió mientras, al otro lado de la habitación, un hombre alto de ojos azules hacía grandes esfuerzos para contener sus impulsos asesinos.

_Que les parece la actitud de Darien? Yo tengo unas ganas locas de pegarle una patada en cierta parte….lo malo es que se irá poniendo peor…_

_Saludos._

_Issyta._


	5. Una nueva humillación

**Hey! Aquí de nuevo, reportándome con un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia…un besotote y que disfruten!**

**Capítulo 4**

Dar no bailó con Serena en toda la noche. Cuando la fiesta estaba a punto de terminar su madre se acercó y le preguntó qué le pasaba. Estaba apoyado contra la pared bebiendo ponche y viéndola bailar una vez más con Haruka Tenou.

-No quiero bailar con la señorita Tsukino. ¿Es que no se nota?

-Se nota tanto que todos los invitados empiezan a preguntarse por qué-replicó Setsuna entornando los ojos-. Podrías ser un poco más educado y seguir la tradición.

-¿Desde cuándo me importan la tradición y la opinión de los demás? -repuso él bruscamente-. No siento ningún afecto o interés por tu invitada. He venido para pasar un buen rato con Rei, mi futura esposa -añadió fríamente.

-Desde luego, no puedo negar que es tu tipo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Tiene carácter y no le teme a nada ni a nadie.

-Y tampoco tiene sentimientos. ¡Es una bruja y tú estás más ciego que un topo! -añadió Setsuna, que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

No pudieron continuar la conversación porque una de sus amistades llamó a Setsuna. Dar la siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba. No estaba dispuesto a dejarse influir por las opiniones de su madre. Si a ella le gustaba la sumisa docilidad de Serena, a él le disgustaba profundamente. La verdad es que le sacaba de quicio, tanto como verla bailar en brazos de Haruka Tenou, radiante y alegre. La imagen de una joven Serena de ojos sonrientes y cabello ondeando al viento, vestida de verde y bailando alegremente con su hermano, como ahora, acudió a su memoria. Apretó los puños y sintió crecer su enfado al reparar en cómo Haruka sujetaba su cintura. «Esta chica no sabe lo que hace -pensó contrariado-. No debería permitir tantas familiaridades a un hombre que acaba de conocer. Es como todas. En cuanto le susurran dos palabras amables, pierde la cabeza.»

Estuvo a punto de acercarse a ellos y arrebatársela a Haruka Tenou, pero sabía que no era lo más prudente y fue en busca de Rei. Ella notó su desasosiego y le siguió al porche iluminado por la luna.

-¿Qué te pasa, Dar? -preguntó solícita.

-Tengo mucho trabajo en el rancho -murmuró distraídamente.

Encendió un puro sin pedirle permiso, apoyó los pies en la barandilla del porche y empezó a fumar.

-Odio el olor de esos puros -protestó Rei.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no podré besarte en toda la noche? -preguntó él sonriendo con picardía.

-Si quieres... -contestó ella acercándose un poco más. Dar arrojó el puro al añejo suelo de madera sin tener en cuenta su valor y abrazó a Rei. Ella cerró los ojos y forzó una sonrisa. Era evidente que no sentía ningún deseo de ser besada y abrazada por él. Su familia había tenido mucho dinero y ahora estaba prácticamente arruinada, pero Rei, que siempre había vivido muy bien, no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ello. ¡Odiaba pensar que su cariño era el precio a pagar por mantener un buen nivel de vida! Él la besó apasionadamente pero enseguida sintió sus manos contra su pecho, pugnando por apartarse.

-¡Por Dios, Dar, eres demasiado impetuoso! -protestó-. Ni siquiera estamos comprometidos -añadió astutamente.

Él la soltó y encendió otro puro. No era la primera mujer que intentaba atraparle. En su vida sólo había habido una mujer dispuesta a recibir con ardor sus caricias, pero en el fondo también estaba interesada en su fortuna: al enterarse de que su familia atravesaba una difícil situación económica había huido con un duque inglés. En su huida ambos habían sido asesinados por un bandido mexicano. Después de tanto tiempo, el ejército seguía tras la pista pero el muy ladino era muy escurridizo. Dar se había prometido no descansar en paz hasta ver a Black colgado de un árbol o delante de un pelotón de fusilamiento. Creía que Esmeralda estaba realmente enamorada de él y que sólo se había asustado un poco al saber que iba a tener que vivir modestamente. Ella habría vuelto con él y se habrían casado. Pero Black se había interpuesto en su camino antes de que pudiera enmendar su error. Esmeralda le había recibido asiduamente en su cama, y Dar a menudo despertaba sudoroso tras soñar con la entrega y la pasión que ella siempre le había ofrecido.

Había sentido mucho su muerte pero el tiempo había empezado a cicatrizar la herida. De todas maneras, no perdonaba a Black. Eso nunca. Siguió fumando, absorto en sus pensamientos, y decidió que la indiferencia de Rei le traía sin cuidado. Si la quisiera tanto como había querido a Esmeralda quizá sí que le habría importado.

Andrew Tsukino decidió pasar la noche en las montañas Guadalupe, en Nuevo México. Hizo un fuego y asó un conejo. El pobre animal tenía poco más que piel y huesos pero le sirvió para engañar al estómago. Estaba harto de comer galleta y cecina. Se apoyó contra su silla de montar y se acercó el rifle del que no se separaba nunca. Su cabello rubio estaba pegajoso por el sudor y el polvo acumulado en largas jornadas a caballo tras la pista de un forajido llamado Black. Mientras huía de Andrew, el muy bastardo aún había tenido tiempo de atracar un banco. El director había muerto en el asalto y uno de los empleados había resultado herido. Andrew había tenido que abandonar una pista falsa, regresar a El Paso y reemprender la marcha hacia Nuevo México. Tenía la impresión de estar moviéndose en círculos.

Mientras intentaba tragar la carne dura y correosa del conejo echó en falta un buen rastreador. Él era muy bueno con el revólver y el rifle, pero encontrar buenas pistas no se le daba demasiado. En fin, había que conformarse. Empezó a pensar en Serena. Sabía que su padre bebía mucho últimamente y que eso le podía inducir a la violencia. Andrew no dejaba de pensar en cómo sacar de allí a Serena pero sabía que, de momento, no era posible. Las pocas veces que estaba en la ciudad dormía en el cuartel y, además, le habían destinado a Alpine, no a El Paso. Tenía que pasar aún mucho tiempo antes de que él pudiera ofrecerle una alternativa mejor.

Pobre Serena, no había tenido una vida fácil. Andrew lo sentía mucho por ella. Sólo él sabía cuánto sufría y el peligro que corría. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto. Su padre bebía cada vez más y sus ataques se habían vuelto demasiado frecuentes y violentos. Un día iba a ocurrir una desgracia y él no iba a soportar vivir con ese peso sobre su conciencia. ¿Y si un ataque le provocaba la muerte? O peor todavía, ¿y si la tomaba con Serena y le hacía daño?

Deseaba saber qué había hecho cambiar a su padre, aunque sospechaba que la muerte de los gemelos y la de su esposa había tenido mucho que ver. «Si por lo menos A Serena accediera a casarse con Seiya Chiba, ese matrimonio la pondría bajo la protección de Dar y sería su salvación», pensó. Dar la odiaba pero nunca permitiría que le ocurriera nada. Además, sabía controlar sus impulsos y no se atrevería a ponerle la mano encima. No era una mala solución. Incluso si Serena hubiera sido la misma de siempre, habría sido la mujer perfecta para Dar. Lástima que hubiera cambiado tanto.

Sonrió ante sus cavilaciones de casamentero. Serena y Dar se odiaban a muerte y era mejor dejarlo así. Quizá entonces Serena se sentiría empujada hacia Seiya. Nunca sería un marido muy apasionado pero la trataría bien. Terminó de comer y se preparó para dormir pensando que con la luz del día se le ocurriría una solución.

Serena vio salir a Dar y Rei y se le encogió el corazón. Intentó disimular delante de Haruka y siguió charlando animadamente. Cuando la velada tocaba a su fin, Haruka le prometió ir a visitarla cuando su padre regresara, sin advertir el terror que ensombrecía el rostro de Serena cada vez que nombraban a su padre. Sabía que su padre estaba ahorrando para comparar una casa en El Paso y temía vivir sola con él. Apoyada contra la puerta del salón mientras esperaba a que Haruka volviera con una taza de ponche, Serena era la viva imagen de la desolación.

-¿Le ocurre algo? -preguntó Dar.

Su inesperada proximidad la sacó de sus cavilaciones e hizo que se ruborizara intensamente. Levantó unos ojos llenos de terror y él le sostuvo la mirada hasta que Serena sintió que se mareaba.

-¡Serena! -exclamó Rei sin soltar el brazo de Dar -. ¡Está muy pálida, querida! ¿Se encuentra mal? Estaba inquieta y asustada. Buscó a Haruka desesperadamente y sintió alivio cuando le vio levantar el brazo desde el otro extremo del salón.

-Oh, es eso, ¿verdad?-dijo Rei-. Vámonos, Dar. La señorita Tsukino sólo tiene sed. Ven, quiero que conozcas al señor Farmer. Nos perdona, ¿verdad, Serena?

-Enseguida voy, Rei -replicó Dar.

A pesar de lo inesperado de su respuesta, Rei forzó una sonrisa y fue a ocuparse de sus invitados. Sus miradas, temerosa la de ella y desafiante la de él, se cruzaron y Serena se sintió desfallecer.

Dar la seguía observando con renovado interés, preguntándose a qué se debía la electricidad que flotaba entre ellos. El pánico que reflejaban sus ojos y su rostro ruborizado le decían que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo. Halagado, comprobó una vez más que su presencia era suficiente para encenderlas más ocultas pasiones de Serena.

Estaba seguro de que no fingía y hacía mucho tiempo que su fortuna impedía que una mujer se sintiera atraída sólo físicamente hacia él. Se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente para transmitir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo mezclado con el aroma de su colonia. La respiración de Serena se aceleraba por momentos.

-¿Por qué no me dices qué te pasa, Serena? -preguntó con tono ronco y profundo.

Ella esperó a recuperar el aliento para contestarle.

-Como bien ha dicho su... la señorita Hino, sólo estoy un poco sofocada.

La mano de Dar rozó levemente su brazo desnudo y el contacto la hizo estremecer mientras sus pupilas, fijas en las de él, se dilataban.

-Estás ardiendo. ¿Tienes fiebre? -preguntó él suavemente.

-¡No! Quiero decir, no. Sólo estoy un poco aturdida. Hay demasiada gente y demasiado ruido -añadió, esforzándose por recuperar la compostura.

Dar estudió la boca de Serena, suave y perfecta. Cuando advirtió que sus labios temblaban, una oleada de deseo le recorrió el cuerpo. Serena apoyó una mano sobre el pecho de él, aunque no hubiera sabido decir si se trataba de una forma de defenderse o si, sencillamente, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- Dar... -suspiró suplicante.

El leve movimiento de aquellos labios le hizo desear ardientemente tenerlos bajo los suyos, sentir su frágil cuerpo y sus brazos rodeándole. Deseaba sentir la suavidad de su piel sobre su pecho desnudo. Serena levantó la vista y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Nunca había experimentado una sensación tan fuerte y repentina, y nunca se había creído capaz de sentir un deseo tan intenso hacia otra persona. La actitud de Dar le resultaba desconcertante. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que estaba en casa de la que todos consideraban su prometida?

-¿Te gustaría que te besara, Serena? -susurró.

-¡Señor Chiba! -exclamó ella, escandalizada. Intentó apartarse pero él la sujetó con fuerza para evitar que retirara la mano de su pecho.

-Estate quieta, maldita sea -masculló-. La gente nos está mirando.

-¿Se puede saber qué se propone? -preguntó ella aterrorizada, mientras pensaba en cómo salir del aprieto en que se hallaba. Desgraciadamente, nadie acudió en su ayuda.

-Curioso ¿verdad? -susurro él-. El mundo gira y gira bajo nuestros pies pero nosotros no lo notamos. Sí, señorita Tsukino, yo siento lo mismo que usted y he de admitir que estoy algo sorprendido. ¡No olvide que la considero poco más que una criatura carente de interés!

Estaba perdida. Había caído en su trampa. Atormentarla se había convertido en otra de sus distracciones. Ahora él sabía que la tenía en sus manos, y ella estaba segura de que se iba a aprovechar de ello.

-Su opinión sobre mí no me quitará el sueño, señor -replicó tan dignamente como pudo.

-Pero sí el deseo que sientes por mí. ¿Te han besado de verdad alguna vez, Serena? -preguntó burlón. -¡Es usted un... impertinente!

Se acercó hasta casi rozarle la punta de los pechos. -Conozco a las mujeres de una manera que ni siquiera imaginas - susurró junto a su oído-. ¡Estoy seguro de que darías cualquier cosa por uno de mis besos!

Serena estaba asombrada. Nunca había padecido crueldad semejante. Tendría que haber imaginado que, como a su padre, a Dar nada le divertía más que ver sufrir a sus semejantes. Intentó gritar y se apartó bruscamente de él. Sus dedos se clavaban en su brazo como tenazas y el dolor hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Encontró a Haruka con la mirada y se dirigió hacia él tambaleándose.

-¡Oh, cuánto la he hecho esperar! -exclamó él-. Siento haber tardado tanto.

Le ofreció una taza de ponche que ella aceptó con manos temblorosas. Derramó un poco sobre sus inmaculados guantes y supo que las manchas permanecerían indelebles, como las humillantes palabras de Dar. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Setsuna acudiera en su ayuda.

Setsuna advirtió la desesperación en su rostro y se apresuró a acercarse.

-Se está haciendo tarde -dijo-. ¿Estás cansada, Serena? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-Sí, por favor-balbuceó ella-. Lo siento, Haruka. Lo he pasado muy bien, de verdad, pero estoy agotada.

- Serena no está acostumbrada a trasnochar -señaló Setsuna observándola atentamente-. Voy a buscar a Dar. Haruka, ¿por qué no se queda con Serena hasta que yo vuelva?

-Será un placer -respondió él haciéndole una cortés reverencia.

De reojo, Serena vio a Dar hablar con su madre. Él le dedicó una fría mirada y luego se dirigió en busca del coche.

-Supongo que a Dar no le hace gracia dejar a la señorita Hino tan pronto -comentó Haruka-. Debería haberme ofrecido a llevarlas a casa...

-No tiene importancia -aseguró Serena -. Además, puede volver si lo desea, ¿verdad?

-Desde luego. ¿Quiere un poco más de ponche?

-No, gracias. Ya me encuentro mejor.

Pero no era verdad. Estaba paralizada de miedo. No quería volver a casa con Dar. No quería que su padre regresara. ¡Quería irse muy lejos, sola!

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? -preguntó Enid sacándola de sus cavilaciones-. Ven, esperaremos a Dar en el porche. El aire fresco te sentará bien. ¿Nos acompaña, Haruka?

-Será un placer, señora Chiba. Le estaba diciendo a la señorita Tsukino que me encantaría visitarla.- Setsuna le miró con recelo. Haruka Tenou no era del agrado de su marido y su hijo, pero ¿quién era ella para impedir que Serena viera a quien quisiera?

-Le he dicho al señor Tenou que prefiero esperar hasta que papá regrese -se apresuró a decir Serena al ver la expresión de Setsuna -. Es muy estricto con mis pretendientes.

-Entonces, señor Tenou, será mejor que respetemos los deseos del señor Tsukino -dijo Setsuna esbozando una sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo -convino Haruka.

Las acompañó hasta el porche y permaneció con ellas hasta que un malhumorado Dar apareció con el coche. Haruka las ayudó a acomodarse y se despidió cortésmente. Durante el trayecto Dar no participó en la conversación que mantenían Serena y su madre.

Cuando llegaron al rancho sólo despegó los labios para llamar a sus hombres. Serena se apresuró a descender del coche antes de que él se ofreciera a ayudarla y corrió hacia la entrada.

-Espera un momento, Serena -la detuvo Setsuna -. La puerta está cerrada.

-Yo la abriré -se ofreció Dar acercándose.

Serena retrocedió y bajó los ojos para evitar mirarle, incluso cuando él abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejarlas pasar. Ignorando las normas de educación más elementales, musitó un buenas noches casi inaudible y escapó escaleras arriba.

-Dar -empezó Setsuna mirándole inquisitivamente-. ¿Has vuelto a mostrarte desagradable con Serena?

-Buenas noches, madre -replicó él, pálido.

Salió de la casa dando un innecesario portazo y se dirigió al establo a dar instrucciones a uno de sus hombres sobre cómo acomodar el caballo. Se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a la mirada acusadora de su madre y de responder a más preguntas. No quería recordar las crueles palabras que había dirigido a Serena ni el dolor reflejado en su rostro. No comprendía qué le había ocurrido, pero no tenía perdón. Sólo sabía que no se reconocía a sí mismo y que nunca se había sentido tan despreciable.

A la mañana siguiente, A Serena se retrasó cuanto pudo para evitar coincidir con Dar a la hora del desayuno. No le fue tan fácil escapar de Setsuna, quien inició una agradable conversación sobre el tiempo mientras observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Qué te dijo Dar anoche, Serena? -preguntó al fin.

Serena se ruborizó y empezó a temblar; una galleta se le escurrió entre los dedos.

-Sólo me recordó que no le agrado -mintió-. Me duele que sea así pero, ya se sabe, hay gente que... simplemente no se lleva bien.

Setsuna no se lo creyó. Era evidente que Serena no había conseguido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche y ella estaba dispuesta a averiguar lo ocurrido. Sus ojos inquietos se detuvieron en el brazo de Serena. ¡Lo sabía!

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido? -exclamó al descubrir un cardenal en su antebrazo.

Un grito sofocado y el inmediato intento de Serena de esconderla reveladora señal fueron suficientes para contestar a su pregunta.

-Vi que discutías con mi hijo y cómo te apartabas bruscamente de él. Dar te hizo eso, ¿verdad? -preguntó, indignada.

-¿Qué he hecho? -preguntó él desde la puerta.

Allí estaba, vestido con ropa de faena y acercándose a la mesa.

-Echa un vistazo al brazo de Serena.

Serena intentó resistirse pero Dar se arrodilló junto a su silla y le sujetó el brazo, firme pero suavemente, para examinar el cardenal.

-No tiene importancia. Tengo la piel muy delicada -murmuró A Serena retirando el brazo. Esta vez él no opuso resistencia.

- Dar, ¿cómo has sido capaz de hacer una cosa así? -preguntó Setsuna.

Levantó los ojos y dijo humildemente:

-Le ruego que me perdone, señorita Tsukino. No debí haber perdido los estribos. Serena apartó la silla. Era igual a su padre y ella no quería estar cerca de él y tener que mirarle o hablar.

Su rechazo irritó a Dar. Se levantó lentamente y la miró desdeñosamente.

-¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó su madre fríamente. -He venido a preguntar a la señorita Tsukino si quiere ir a ver las flores -replicó él con seguridad-, pero ya veo que mi presencia le perturba.

Serena había cerrado los ojos. «Que se vaya, por favor. Me recuerda a mi padre», suplicaba. Setsuna cogió a Dar del brazo y le acompañó fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa? -preguntó él fuera de sí-. ¿Es que no la ves? Me trata como si tuviera lepra.

-Te lo mereces. Ojalá Seiya estuviera aquí. El la trata correctamente y debido a eso se llevan bien.

-Y, por supuesto, yo no sé tratar a una mujer.

-Eso es. Nunca has vuelto a ser el mismo desde la muerte de Esmeralda. A la clase de mujer que te gusta ahora no le interesan los sentimientos. ¿Por qué no le enseñas las flores a tu preciosa señorita Hino?

-A Rei no le interesan esas cosas.

-Lo único que le interesa es el valor de la tierra donde crecen -replicó ella-. Vete de aquí, Dar. Ya has visto que Serena no quiere saber nada de ti, y no la culpo. Ya tiene bastante con su padre. No me extraña que no tenga ningún pretendiente. Seguramente vivirá y morirá soltera sin conocer el verdadero cariño.

Cerró la puerta y lo dejó fuera. Dar estaba tan desconcertado que no se movió durante un rato. El cardenal en el brazo de Serena le había hecho sentirse el ser más despreciable del mundo. Sólo un cobarde se atrevería a ejercer la fuerza bruta contra una mujer indefensa. Él no había querido hacerle daño, pero había perdido el control de sus emociones. La oleada de deseo que le había invadido fue tan inesperada e intensa que había tenido que usar su más refinada crueldad para protegerse. Se sentía culpable pero no sabía qué hacer.

-Malditas mujeres -masculló-. ¡Malditas sean! Cruzó el vestíbulo en dos zancadas y salió de la casa dando un estrepitoso portazo. Disfrazó su dolor bajo un aparente mal humor y fue a supervisar la marca de los terneros recién nacidos. Estaba tan irascible que parecía que era a él a quien aplicaban el hierro candente.

_A ver, a ver…las que quieran patear a Dar por humillar a Serena que hagan fila…las que quieran apedrearlo tomen su piedra y su número…las que tengan ideas nuevas de cómo hacerle pagar tanto sufrimiento, me lo dejan en sus comentarios…._

_Saludos, Issyta._


	6. Insoportable

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí paso a dejarles un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia, la cual se va poniendo cada capítulo más interesante, espero que sea de vuestro agrado, y ya saben, siempre me gusta leer sus mensajes, así que los espero…un abrazo.**

**Capítulo 5**

Serena puso agua a calentar y luego la vertió en el fregadero. A continuación añadió agua fría para templarla y empezó a fregar los platos mientras Setsuna barría la casa. El polvo del desierto entraba por las rendijas a pesar de las precauciones de Setsuna. «Aquí, en el oeste de Texas -solía decir a Serena -, es mejor acostumbrarse a lo que no te gusta que intentar cambiarlo.» Serena pensó que el consejo tal vez podría servirle con Dar, pero la verdad era que últimamente las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Dar trabajaba y hacía trabajar a sus hombres de sol a sol en el rancho. Cuando llegó el sábado siguiente por la noche, lo primero que hicieron fue emborracharse y empezar a disparar sus rifles. El ruido de las detonaciones asustó a Serena. Cuando salía de su habitación se encontró con Setsuna en el pasillo.

-Tendré que salir y hablar con ellos -dijo Setsuna, resignada.

Se abrió una puerta y apareció Dar. Su cabello oscuro estaba revuelto y era evidente que se había vestido con prisas porque llevaba la camisa desabrochada. Cuando se acercó a ellas, Serena pudo contemplar su pecho moreno y cubierto de espeso vello.

-Supongo que no cogerás la pistola para salir ahí fuera, ¿verdad? -preguntó Setsuna.

-¿Para qué quiero una pistola? -replicó Dar -. Sólo están un poco borrachos.

-Pero ellos van armados -observó Serena, preocupada.

Dar se detuvo, sorprendido por el interés de Serena. No podía apartar los ojos de sus ruborizadas mejillas, sus angustiados ojos y su larga melena rubia. Parecía una rosa en flor. Haciendo un esfuerzo, volvió en sí y recordó lo que había interrumpido su sueño.

-No tardaré. No se muevan de aquí -ordenó. Serena le siguió con la mirada mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta principal. Su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso le hizo sentirse protegida y a salvo. No obstante, seguía recordándole a su padre.

Dar desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Serena y Setsuna se acercaron a la ventana del salón y le vieron dirigirse hacia los barracones. Había poca luz y se oía un alboroto nada tranquilizador. Un minuto después, Dar salió de los barracones arrastrando a un hombre, al que arrojó al suelo con brusquedad. Regresó adentro y empezó a gritar a sus hombres. Serena reparó en que era la primera vez que le oía levantar la voz. Los resultados no se hicieron esperar y el alboroto cesó de inmediato. Al cabo de un momento se oyeron disparos y ruido de cristales rotos. Serena dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Setsuna.

-Debes saber, querida, que esto es más frecuente de lo que crees -dijo Setsuna suavemente-. Los hombres son así. Menos mal que Dar sabe cómo tratarles y todos le respetan.

-Sólo porque sabe pelear -señaló Serena.

-Saber pelear es muy útil aquí. Y también saber disparar, por si acaso. La frontera es un territorio muy inestable y no tenemos tantos representantes de la ley como quisiéramos, así que hemos tenido que aprender a defendernos nosotros mismos.

-Odio la violencia -protestó Serena.

-La vida no es fácil, incluso en la ciudad más civilizada -replicó Setsuna.

-Tiene razón, señora -admitió Serena escudriñando la oscuridad en busca de Dar -. ¿Cree que está bien? -Mi hijo es perfectamente capaz de manejar a sus hombres. Estás preocupada por él, ¿no es cierto? -preguntó.

-¡Naturalmente...! Quiero decir que estaría igual de preocupada por cualquiera que estuviera en una situación tan peligrosa.

-Ya.

Serena esperaba que no fuera así. Sus sentimientos eran muy confusos todavía, y lo último que deseaba era hacerlos evidentes. Jugueteó nerviosamente con un mechón hasta que vio salir a Dar de los barracones y detenerse a cambiar unas palabras con el hombre que yacía junto al porche. Éste asintió e hizo un gesto conciliador con la mano. Luego Dar entró en la casa.

-Le traeré un coñac. Lo necesitará-dijo Setsuna. Tomó una lámpara y se encaminó a buscar los licores dejando a Serena allí sola.

Dar entró en la habitación con rostro serio y taciturno. Tenía un corte en la barbilla.

-¡Dios mío, está herido! -exclamó Serena.

Él la miró y vio compasión y ternura en sus ojos. Sintió una agradable calidez en su interior y una profunda emoción.

-No alborote, ¿quiere? -gruñó-. Es sólo un rasguño. Serena se acercó para observar la herida de cerca. Sin querer le rozó la barbilla con la punta de los dedos.

-¿Le duele mucho? -preguntó.

-No -contestó Dar, sorprendido por la inesperada ternura mostrada por Serena. Sólo podía mirarla y pensar que estaba preciosa en camisón y con el cabello suelto. El suave perfume que desprendía su cuerpo se le subió a la cabeza, como el whisky, y Dar empezó a marearse. Tomó la mano de Serena entre las suyas y la acarició mientras sus ojos plateados recorrían su dulce rostro. Buscó con los labios la señal del cardenal en su brazo. Aquellos labios sobre su piel hicieron que a Serena le temblaran las rodillas mientras se afanaba por recuperar la respiración y la compostura.

Dar notó que la respiración de ella se agitaba y que el corazón le palpitaba. Le parecía increíble que una mujer tan delicada le encontrara inquietante y turbador. De una cosa estaba seguro: Serena no estaba fingiendo; un simple e inocente roce había bastado para que se echara a temblar de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos se posaron en los labios de ella y tuvo que contenerse para no estrecharla y besar aquella boca tan deliciosa. Serena, nerviosa, apartó los ojos y éstos fueron a posarse en el pecho de Dar. Todavía fue peor. Nunca había estado delante de un hombre con la camisa desabrochada ni había visto un cuerpo musculoso cubierto de vello oscuro. Se sorprendió a sí misma intentando imaginar cómo sería el tacto, y se ruborizó intensamente.

Mientras tanto, Dar, con el pulso cada vez más acelerado, no podía dejar de pensar en lo agradable que sería sentir sus pechos desnudos contra su torso.

- Serena... -susurró mientras le besaba suavemente la mano.

Cerró los ojos para saborear aquella piel fresca y suave y en ese momento supo que ambos se pertenecían para siempre. Se sintió débil y vulnerable y empezó a reaccionar. Le soltó la mano y abrió los ojos para observarla. Las sensaciones producidas por la suave caricia de los labios de Dar contra su piel la aturdieron. Sabía que él podía leer en sus ojos como en un libro abierto y que se había traicionado a sí misma. El sonido de una botella y vasos les devolvió a la realidad. Dar respiraba dificultosamente y Serena agradeció a Dios que Setsuna hubiera regresado.

Consciente de la tensión que reinaba en la habitación, Enid sirvió un coñac y se lo tendió a Dar. Le preguntó por la pelea con los hombres en el barracón y Serena intentó calmarse. Sin embargo, advirtió que la mano que sujetaba el vaso temblaba ligeramente. Dar se sintió descubierto y preguntó fríamente:

-¿No debería estar en la cama, señorita Tsukino? El tono con que pronunció esas palabras la hizo estremecer.

-Tiene razón. Buenas noches -murmuró.

Se dirigió presurosa a su habitación y no le sorprendió encontrarse temblando.

-Eres tan desagradable con ella, Dar... -protestó Setsuna.

Él terminó su coñac y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Carece de valor.

-Tal vez exista una buena razón para ello.

-Aun así no es asunto mío. No quiero tener nada que ver con una cobarde -replicó, levantándose para regresar a su habitación.

Lamentablemente, Serena oyó las hirientes palabras de Dar. Mientras se metía en la cama luchó por contener las lágrimas. ¡El muy bruto! ¿Qué sabía él? Sencillamente la juzgaba por las apariencias. ¡Ella no era una cobarde! Se preguntó qué diría si supiera la verdadera razón por la que ella obedecía a su padre ciegamente. Recordó la noche que decidió escaparse de su casa. Su padre había bebido hasta casi perder el conocimiento. Serena le había sugerido que no bebiera más y había hecho un gesto de llevarse la botella. Él se había quitado el cinturón y, sin mediar palabra, la había azotado sin piedad. Serena había huido, decidida a no regresar nunca más, pero el primer policía que había encontrado se echó a reír al escuchar su relato y aseguró que, de vez en cuando, una paliza podía hacerle mucho bien a una mujer. Después la había llevado de vuelta a casa. Había sido la peor noche de su vida. Su padre, furioso por su osadía, le había propinado otra soberana paliza. Pasaron varios días hasta que pudo levantarse de la cama y durante ese tiempo una vecina tuvo que ocuparse de la casa. Andrew estaba luchando en Cuba y no podía acudir en su ayuda. Serena nunca le contó a nadie lo ocurrido y no se atrevió a volver a huir de casa. Después de tanto tiempo, nada había cambiado. Aún no se atrevía a contárselo a Andrew. ¿Qué podía ganar ella?

Cuando estaba en El Paso, Andrew residía en el cuartel y éste no era lugar para una mujer. Gracias al pudor de Serena y a su sincera preocupación por su salud y bienestar, su padre estaba a salvo de momento.

En una ocasión su padre se había visto envuelto en una reyerta política y había regresado a casa en un estado lamentable. Su madre se había quejado de lo brutales que son los hombres, pero lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. ¡Habían sido tan felices todos juntos...!

Miró su brazo para contemplar el cardenal y recordó la brusquedad de Dar. Pero ahora sólo sentía sus labios sobre su piel. ¡Había sido un gesto tan extraño, besar la herida que él mismo le había infligido! El recuerdo de su inesperada ternura le provocó un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Él se había enfadado mucho ante su pequeño desliz y tal vez por eso le había dirigido esas crueles palabras.

Después de todo, su padre siempre había sido cariñoso con su familia hasta la muerte de sus hermanos. ¿Cómo iba a confiar en un hombre conociendo como conocía sus más bajas pasiones? Seguro que en un matrimonio había más que una mano amenazadora.

Su madre había invitado en una ocasión a su prima y su marido a pasar una navidad en Atlanta. Una noche Serena se había despertado al oír un llanto sofocado y unos gritos seguidos de un agudo aullido provenientes de la habitación que ocupaba su prima. Aquel grito le pareció casi inhumano. Fue seguido de más sollozos pero, para entonces, Serena ya había escondido la cabeza bajo la almohada. Estaba convencida de que la brutalidad de un hombre no acababa en una mano levantada y temía averiguar qué se escondía tras la puerta cerrada de la habitación de un matrimonio.

La ausencia de pretendientes se debía tanto a la estricta vigilancia de su padre como a la repugnancia que ella misma sentía por los hombres. Volvió a sentir los labios de Dar sobre su mano y su brazo acompañados de las inquietantes sensaciones experimentadas por su cuerpo virginal. Estaba segura de que Dar había sentido exactamente lo mismo. Después de todo, la mano que sostenía el vaso temblaba. Le pareció increíble que dos personas pudieran despreciarse tanto y, a la vez, sentirse atraídas poderosamente, por mucho que Dar se esforzase en negárselo a sí mismo. Apoyó la cabeza en el brazo que Dar había besado aquella misma noche y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Una vez más, Andrew había vuelto a perder la pista que seguía desde hacía días. De mala gana, emprendía el camino de regreso cuando a lo lejos distinguió a tres jinetes que se acercaban.

Debía ser precavido. Desmontó, desenfundó el revólver y ocultó su caballo tras unos arbustos sin perder de vista a los tres jinetes. Agazapado, esperó hasta que los tres hombres llegaron donde él estaba y desmontaron. Amartilló su revólver y se detuvo sorprendido. El más anciano de los tres le recordaba a alguien. Y a continuación, se echó a reír a carcajadas. El inesperado sonido alertó a los hombres, que se lanzaron en su busca.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? -exclamó Armando Chiba, enfundando su revólver.

-Busco a Black -contestó Andrew-. Hola, padre. Señor Chiba. ¿Qué tal, Seiya? -saludó.

-Dicen por ahí que Black ha muerto -dijo Armando Chiba-. Yo creo que se ha vuelto invisible.

-Le aseguro que ninguna de las dos cosas son ciertas -gruñó Andrew-. Estoy harto de seguirle de una punta del estado a otra. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Serena?

-Bien -replicó Kenji-. Está con Setsuna.

-Y con Dar también, ¿no? -preguntó Andrew.

-Sí, claro, con Dar también -murmuró Tsukino. Era evidente que no le gustaba Dar -. Hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos nada de ti. ¿Acaso has olvidado que tienes familia?

Andrew estuvo a punto de replicar que no le apetecía presenciar cómo maltrataba a su hermana pero prefirió abstenerse y se limitó a dirigirle una mirada áspera.

-Sabes que tengo que viajar muy a menudo -contestó-. ¿Cómo está Dar?

-Asquerosamente bien, como siempre -contestó Armando con una amplia sonrisa-. Le he dejado bastante trabajo en el rancho. Me matará cuando volvamos. Nosotros estamos buscando a un depredador del desierto que ha acabado con unas cuantas cabezas de ganado. Sospecho que anda por aquí.

-Os deseo suerte. Yo debo irme ahora.

-¿Por qué no pasas la noche con nosotros? -protestó su padre.

-No puedo -replicó Andrew-. Debo llegar a Juárez antes del anochecer. He de entregar un informe a las autoridades. Hasta pronto, padre.

-De acuerdo, hijo. Adiós.

Andrew se despidió de los Chiba. Durante su solitaria cabalgada de vuelta a Texas no pudo dejar de pensar que su padre parecía ir de mal en peor. El hombre amable y tolerante que él había conocido se había vuelto orgulloso y malcarado. Le preocupaba la situación de Serena. La última vez que la había visto la encontró muy cambiada. No quedaba nada de aquella niña alegre y curiosa; ahora siempre parecía triste y asustada. Ojalá se atreviera a contarle sus problemas. En todo caso, de momento estaba a salvo en Látigo al cuidado de Dar.

Cruzó río Grande y rodeó las montañas en dirección a Juárez. La noche había caído y decidió acampar. De repente, un ruido a sus espaldas le sobresaltó. Instintivamente se llevó la mano al revólver y luego hizo un breve recorrido por el lugar. Cuando descendía por una suave pendiente descubrió a un muchacho de pelo oscuro vestido con unos vaqueros descoloridos, un raído poncho gris y sandalias. Yacía en el suelo en una posición que a Andrew le resultó algo extraña y se quejaba lastimosamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó en inglés.

-No hablo mucho inglés-gimió el muchacho en español.

-¿Usted ser mexicano? -preguntó Andrew, esta vez en su pobre español.

-Sí. ¿De dónde es usted?

-Estoy de los Estados Unidos -contestó Andrew-. El Paso.

-Ah, El Paso del Norte. ¿Puede ayudarme? Mi pierna... creo que se ha quebrado.

Andrew lo examinó y no encontró huellas de fractura. Seguramente se trataba de una torcedura. Así se lo comunicó al muchacho y le preguntó si estaba solo. Él le miró con recelo.

-Mi compañero se ha ido -indicó señalando hacia Juárez-. No sé a cuánto está.

Andrew intentó en vano sonsacarle más información. Cada una de sus preguntas acrecentaba la desconfianza del muchacho.

-Como quieras -suspiró-. Pero al menos acércate al fuego.

Ayudó al muchacho a ponerse de pie y al ofrecerle su brazo para que se apoyara no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

-Por Dios, apestas. Lo que necesitas es un buen baño.

A pesar de que hablaba en inglés, el muchacho pareció entenderle.

-Yo encontrar un... cómo se dice... -¿Una mofeta? -exclamó Andrew. -Sí. Mal olor no irse, ¿verdad?

-No irse, no -contestó Andrew, divertido. Movió la cabeza, resignado. Parecía que iba a tener que ocuparse de él. Esperaba que su olfato lo resistiera.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó cuando lo dejó junto al fuego-. ¿Cómo se llama? -repitió en español.

-Me llamo Sammy Madison. Soy de Chihuahua.

-Con mucho gusto -dijo Andrew.

-El gusto es mío. ¿Café?

-¿No crees que eres un poco joven para beber café? -preguntó Andrew.

-Tener dieciséis años, señor -contestó muy digno-. Aún no ser un hombre, es verdad, pero ya no niño. Dios mío, si yo fuera hombre de verdad Mi papá matarme cuando me vea.

-Ya. Te has escapado de casa, ¿no? Sabes, los padres no son tan malos como parecen. Estoy seguro de que debe estar muy preocupado por ti -dijo Andrew, arrodillándose junto al fuego-. Está bien, puedes tomar un poco de café y también un trago de brandy para mitigar el dolor de ese pie.

-Señor, usted salvarme la vida. Creí yo morir cuando caballo me tiró y quedé solitario en medio de la montaña. Malachite pagará caro lo de esta noche -añadió contrayendo las facciones-. ¡Mi papá cortará su cuello!

-¿Tienes familia en México?

-Sólo mi papá y tres mis tíos.

-Pues creo que deberían ocuparse más de ti.

-Yo desobedecer a mi papá -siguió el muchacho con su balbuceante inglés mientras se acariciaba la pierna herida- Malachite emborrachó en Del Río y no quería marcharse. ¡Y Dios, lo que hizo a ella...! ¡Si mi papá no mata a él lo haré yo con propias manos! Se separaron de mí y yo quería volver a casa para poder contar a los demás. ¡Y yo lo haré!

-¿Dónde queda tu casa? -preguntó Andrew.

-En Chihuahua -contestó con recelo.

A Andrew le resultó curiosa la desconfianza con que el muchacho contestaba a sus preguntas. Tal vez ocultaba algo.

-Ten -dijo alargándole una taza de café-, a ver si esto te alivia el dolor.

El muchacho cogió la taza que Andrew le ofrecía y bebió un sorbo.

-Este café muy bueno -dijo complacido.

-Con el tiempo uno aprende a hacerlo.

-¿Qué hacer usted aquí, señor? -preguntó tras una pausa.

Andrew no supo qué contestar. No le pareció buena idea decirle que era oficial del ejército y que andaba tras Black. Era un bandido, sí, pero muy querido por su pueblo.

-Tengo que tratar un asunto financiero con las autoridades mexicanas.

El muchacho le miró fijamente.

-¿Quiere eso decir negocios?

-Así es -contestó Andrew ciñéndose la guerrera disimuladamente para ocultar la estrella de cinco puntas que llevaba en el chaleco-. Soy banquero.

La taza tembló entre las manos del muchacho.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Mi pierna doler mucho -contestó frotándosela.

-Creo que es hora de tomar un trago -dijo Andrew sonriéndole.

Le ofreció un poco de brandy en una taza y el muchacho lo aceptó agradecido. Andrew decidió buscarse un buen sitio para dormir. Al día siguiente dejaría al chico en el primer pueblo que encontraran y seguiría su camino. Hasta entonces no le perdería de vista ni un momento. Por si acaso, dormiría con el revólver. El muchacho parecía nervioso y constantemente miraba en derredor, como si temiera algo. Andrew no quería correr el riesgo de que le cortara el cuello durante la noche.

El domingo por la mañana Dar se levantó de un humor de perros. Acompañó a las mujeres a la iglesia, se sentó junto a ellas y se resignó a soportar el sermón. Serena no podía evitar estar pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Era crispante tener que sentarse tan cerca que podía sentir su pierna contra su muslo. Dar había extendido el brazo a lo largo del respaldo del banco de manera que, cuando el hombre sentado junto a Serena cruzó las piernas, ésta se vio prácticamente empujada contra él.

Bajó sus ojos azulados y sostuvo la mirada de Serena durante unos segundos. La iglesia y toda la congregación desaparecieron y se le nubló la vista mientras sus ojos recorrían aquel rostro delgado y anguloso. Haciendo un esfuerzo, Dar consiguió desviar su atención hacia el púlpito pero movió lentamente el brazo hasta casi rodear los hombros de Serena y cruzó las piernas para sentir más de cerca el contacto de su pierna y la de ella.

La pobre Serena no sabía qué hacer. Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos del sermón dominical y la inquietante proximidad de Dar contribuía a turbarla todavía más.

Bruscamente, Dar retiró el brazo del respaldo del banco. Su enorme mano buscó la de Serena y la asió con fuerza. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el pastor pero apretaba los labios y parecía ansioso. Serena no podía apartar la vista de su mano en la de él y, una vez más, una poderosa oleada de deseo la invadió. Fascinada, acarició suavemente el dorso de aquella mano para sentir el calor y la fuerza que desprendía. Afortunadamente para Serena, el sermón fue muy corto ese domingo. Cuando se pusieron en pie para cantar el himno de despedida Dar tuvo que soltarle la mano pero no le costó demasiado encontrar otra excusa para intentar un nuevo acercamiento. Esta vez se aprovechó del hecho de que sólo tenían un libro de himnos.

Setsuna había observado la escena disimuladamente, sorprendida por la creciente atracción de su hijo mayor por su invitada y divertida ante el desconcierto reflejado en la cara de Dar. Sonrió pícaramente mirando hacia el banco que ocupaban los Hino. Sí, Rei también lo había visto y, a juzgar por su expresión, no le había hecho mucha gracia. En cuanto salieron de la iglesia Rei se acercó y, tomando a Dar del brazo, se lo llevó a hablar con sus padres.

-La perseverancia de esta muchacha es admirable -comentó Setsuna -, pero me consta que el interés de Dar por ella es puramente dinástico. Me atrevería a decir que, en el aspecto romántico, Rei le deja completamente indiferente. En este momento el único interés de los Hino es unir ambas familias a través del matrimonio de Dar y Rei.

-Rei es muy guapa y parece una mujer inteligente -replicó Serena humildemente-. Estoy segura de que Dar la encuentra muy atractiva.

-Es posible -dijo Setsuna dando el tema por zanjado. Estuvieron hablando con algunas de las amistades de los Chiba hasta que Dar consiguió deshacerse de los Hino y se acercó a comunicarles que el coche esperaba. Esta vez llevaban una pasajera más. La señorita Hino había perseverado hasta arrancar a Dar una invitación a comer que, naturalmente, había aceptado encantada. Se acomodó junto a él y no cesó de hablar animadamente hasta que llegaron a Látigo. Serena Luego se unió al grupo que avanzaba hacia el porche mientras el viento del desierto levantaba molestos remolinos de polvo.

-Si no le importa, me quedaré aquí fuera con Dar un ratito mientras ustedes preparan la comida, señora Chiba- dijo Rei con el molesto aire de superioridad que le daba sentirse resplandeciente y elegante con su traje de tafetán azul y sombrero a juego-. Mamá dice que en la cocina no sirvo de mucho.

«Apuesto a que es así», pensó Serena mientras una sonrisa pugnaba por asomar a sus labios. Se contuvo y siguió a Setsuna al interior de la casa mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

-No es necesario que te cambies de ropa, Serena -dijo Setsuna al ver que se dirigía a su habitación-. Todo está preparado. Rosa viene a hacer la comida todos los domingos. Si quieres, puedes ir a refrescarte y cuando estés lista comeremos.

-No me importa ayudar.

-Lo sé, querida –dijo Setsuna dirigiéndole una cariñosa sonrisa-. Me haces mucha compañía y además me ayudas en la casa todo lo que puedes. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? ¡Y eres una muchacha educada! -añadió, y dirigió una mirada al porche donde se oía el suave balanceo del columpio.

-Está bien. Vuelvo enseguida -se apresuró a decir Serena, deseosa de desaparecer de allí y barruntando tormenta.

Era evidente que Rei no era del agrado de la señora Chiba. Mientras tanto, Rei, sentada en el columpio del porche, miraba pensativamente el horizonte y Dar fumaba.

-Preferiría que no fumaras -dijo con impaciencia-. ¡Odio el olor de esos puros!

-Pues siéntate más lejos -replicó él sin inmutarse y sonriendo.

-Supongo que si quiero disfrutar del placer de tu compañía no tendré más remedio que acostumbrarme –contestó ella con cara de mártir.

«Si esto es placer, no quiero pensar cómo será el dolor», se dijo Dar. Estaba rígida como una tabla y era evidente que le encontraba tan detestable como a los puros que tanto le gustaba fumar y, aún así, se esforzaba en aparentar sentirse a gusto con él. Se había sentido amenazada al verles a él y a Serena en la iglesia aquella mañana. Estaba celosa y había venido dispuesta a demostrarle que ella era mucho mejor partido.

Dar ya sabía todo eso y no tenía intención de casarse con Serena Tsukino. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que había sido muy agradable sostener la mano de Serena entre las suyas, esa mano suave pero a la vez fuerte a su manera. Recordó la suavidad de su piel bajo sus labios la noche anterior y su mirada compasiva al descubrir que estaba herido.

Vio que Serena se acercaba a la puerta para llamarles a comer. ¿Acaso creía que él era tan débil como para caer en sus redes? ¿Habría hecho planes de matrimonio? No podía permitirlo, sobre todo ahora que sabía que ella le hacía perder la cabeza. Arrojó el puro al suelo, se inclinó y atrajo hacia sí a una sorprendida Rei. Seguro de que Serena estaba mirando y por su bien, besó a Rei con toda la pasión de que fue capaz. No sintió absolutamente nada pero ni Serena, que les observaba abiertamente desde la puerta, ni Rei podían saberlo.

-¡Vaya, Dar! ¡Qué fogoso estás hoy! Me vas a despeinar -exclamó Rei, sorprendida.

Dar había levantado la cabeza a tiempo de ver a Serena darse la vuelta y entrar en la casa. «Misión cumplida», pensó. Ayudó a Rei a levantarse y dijo: -Vamos, la comida ya ha de estar en la mesa. Por cierto, me ha parecido ver a la señorita Tsukino en la puerta.

-¿Sí? -se limitó a decir Rei con una fría sonrisa-. Espero que no sintiera embarazo -mintió.

Dar no contestó. La tomó del brazo y entraron en la casa. Su rostro inescrutable no revelaba ninguna emoción.

_Bueno, hasta ahora progresamos a paso de tortuga coja….una creyendo que Dar es igual que su padre, y el otro convencido que Serena es una cobarde… Así vamos al entendimiento seguro, o no?_

_Nos vemos pronto._

_Issyta._


	7. Por qué me atormenta?

**Capítulo 6**

Aquél fue el peor domingo que Serena recordaba. Cuando Dar acompañó a Rei de vuelta a su rancho ya hacía rato que había oscurecido. Por precaución, Serena no se separó de Setsuna en toda la noche y se retiró a su habitación temprano sin apenas haber mirado o dirigido la palabra a Dar. El beso que había presenciado desde la puerta había destruido sus sueños más secretos. Si él había pretendido acabar con sus esperanzas, lo había conseguido. Serena estaba cada vez más sorprendida por su actitud y decidió que lo mejor, por lo menos hasta que ella aclarase sus sentimientos, era apartarse de su camino.

En lugar de aliviarle, el rechazo de Serena produjo el efecto contrario en Dar. No podía soportar verla pasar por su lado con los ojos fijos en el suelo para evitar mirarle. Sabía que Serena estaba haciendo exactamente lo que él esperaba y que él se lo había buscado, pero empezaba a dudar. El corazón le daba un vuelco cada vez que la miraba. ¡Ansiaba que su padre regresara cuanto antes y se la llevara lejos de su vida, para no sentirse tentado nunca más! ¡Él no quería saber nada de una jovencita aburrida y cobarde como Serena Tsukino!

Una noche, terminó su trabajo más temprano de lo habitual y llegó a tiempo para cenar con su madre y Serena. La comida transcurrió tranquilamente v cuando terminaron se reunió con ellas en el salón. Se dedicó a hojear el periódico mientras ellas cosían pero no conseguía concentrarse. La guerra de los Bóers ocupaba las páginas centrales junto con el caso de un hombre condenado a morir ahorcado en Nuevo México por haber disparado contra otro. Sin embargo, no era capaz de mantener los ojos fijos en el periódico durante mucho rato. El cuerpo de Serena, tan esbelto y delicado que parecía invitar a que sus brazos lo estrecharan, era una visión demasiado tentadora.

-Tu padre debe estar a punto de regresar, ¿no crees? -dijo Setsuna a su hijo-. Dijo que estarían fuera dos semanas y ya han pasado.

Serena palideció. Había estado tan pendiente de sus propias emociones que el tiempo había pasado volando. Se puso tan nerviosa que empezaron a temblarle las manos y se pinchó con la aguja. Gimió y se llevó el dedo a la boca para detener la sangre.

-¿Tienes ganas de volver a casa, Serena? -preguntó la señora Chiba.

-En realidad, más que una casa es una pensión -admitió-. Papá quiere comprar una casa pero de momento vivimos en tres habitaciones que la señora Saito nos ha alquilado. Son muy acogedoras y, además, cocina para nosotros y el precio es muy razonable.

-Yo he vivido en esta casa desde el día que me casé -recordó Setsuna -. El padre de Armando acababa de construirla y estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Durante algún tiempo ocupamos las habitaciones que ahora son de Dar. La mayoría de los rancheros de la zona y sus familias asistieron a nuestra boda en la misma iglesia donde estuvimos el domingo. Supongo que tú también piensas casarte allí, ¿no es así? -añadió mirando a Dar.

-Si me caso -replicó él secamente.

-Apuesto a que Rei quiere una boda por todo lo alto -insistió Setsuna.

-No hemos hecho planes -gruñó parapetado detrás del periódico.

-¿Ah, no? Creí que lo teníais todo decidido. Rei habla como si fuera así. Incluso ya ha decidido los cambios que va a realizar en mi propia casa -añadió sin mirarle.

Dar suspiró. Hacía días que sospechaba que Rei había molestado a su madre con alguno de sus irreflexivos comentarios. Miró a Serena de reojo pero su rostro no dejaba traslucir ninguna emoción. Era increíble; nada parecía impresionarla. Nada excepto sus caricias, naturalmente.

-¿Te importa que hablemos de eso más tarde? -preguntó Dar, dejando el periódico a un lado y poniéndose en pie- Vamos a dar un paseo, señorita Tsukino. Puede terminar su labor en otro momento. Quiero enseñarle algo. Serena estaba paralizada. Después de haberse traicionado el sábado por la noche y el domingo en la iglesia, lo último que deseaba era quedarse a solas con él.

-Ve con él, Serena -intervino Setsuna sin levantar la vista de su labor-. El ejercicio te hará bien. Las primeras rosas han empezado a florecer y por la noche su fragancia es más penetrante.

-De acuerdo -concedió ella a regañadientes. Guardó la labor y siguió a Dar algo aturdida.

En efecto, los rosales estaban en flor. Las rosas blancas eran las que más destacaban en la oscuridad de la noche, iluminada tan sólo por la luz de la luna.

-¿Por qué me rehúyes, Serena? -preguntó él sin más. -Señor Chiba, yo...

Dar la sujetó por un brazo y la atrajo suavemente hacia sí. Sus ojos plateados la miraron fijamente

-Di mi nombre -ordenó.

- Dar -susurró ella.

-Mi nombre, Serena, mi nombre. Sé que lo sabes -insistió.

-Darien -dijo dulcemente, levantando la vista. Dar sonrió satisfecho. Toda su vida había odiado su nombre pero en boca de Serena sonaba diferente. -¿Serena es tu único nombre? -preguntó.

-Me llamo Serena Marie-contestó ella.

-Serena Marie -repitió Dar, fascinado. El nombre le sugería la imagen de una niñita rubia con trenzas.

Intentó apartar esos pensamientos. Él sólo tenía treinta años. ¿Por qué le había dado por pensar en formar una familia ahora?

-¿Por qué no volvemos dentro? -sugirió Serena.

-No hasta que no me digas por qué me tienes miedo.

-Usted es como mi padre -estalló Serena - Todo tiene que hacerse a su manera y no siente respeto por nada.

-¿Y por qué permites que tu padre te trate así? Eres la viva imagen de un corderito asustado -repuso él, burlón.

-Usted no lo entiende.

-Creo que odias a tu padre. Admito que es algo prepotente y que no trata a los animales con el cariño que se merecen pero, al fin y al cabo, es tu padre y le debes un respeto. Lo que no me gusta es ver cómo te acobardas cuando te habla. ¿Es que no tienes valor?

-Me atrevería a asegurar que su señorita Hino tiene coraje por las dos -replicó Serena con dignidad.

-Desde luego -convino él levantando una ceja y sonriendo-. Me gustan los animales y las mujeres con carácter.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para aplastarlos debajo de su bota?

-¿Crees que todos los hombres somos unos brutos?

-Algunos lo parecen -contestó Serena.

-Ciertas mujeres se lo merecen -replicó.

Serena intentó apartarse pero Dar la mantenía sujeta por los hombros.

-Estate quieta -ordenó.

De repente recordó que su padre estaba a punto de regresar y ese pensamiento la deprimió tanto que le abandonaron las fuerzas y se quedó inmóvil frente a él.

-¿Es que no hay manera de que reacciones? -exclamó él, exasperado-. ¿Qué haría si la llevara detrás de los matorrales y le hiciera proposiciones deshonestas, señorita Tsukino?

-Gritaría.

-¿Y si no pudiera? ¿Y si mi boca sobre la suya se lo impidiera?

Serena sintió su aliento junto a sus labios. Quería huir y quería quedarse. Los recuerdos del roce de sus labios sobre su brazo, su cabello en desorden y la camisa abierta la noche del tiroteo ocupaban su mente y le impedían moverse. Sin fuerzas para protestar, contempló cómo su boca se acercaba peligrosamente. Sus manos, fuertes aunque algo ásperas, acariciaron su hermoso rostro ovalado y la obligaron a levantar la vista.

-Tu boca me recuerda al arco de Cupido -susurró. Sus dedos la acariciaron suavemente-. Y tiembla cuando la toco. Me pregunto si tiemblas de miedo o si hay algo más.

Por última vez, Serena trató de recuperar la cordura. Pensó en Rei, su prometida. Seguramente se trataba de otro de sus sucios trucos para reírse de ella y humillarla. No podía permitirlo. Apoyó sus manos sobre su pecho e intentó empujarle pero él parecía un roble de hondas raíces y ni siquiera se tambaleó.

-Shhh -susurró. Volvió a acariciarle la cara mientras sus ojos se fijaban insistentemente en su boca.

-El sábado por la noche y el domingo en la iglesia había fuego alrededor de nosotros. Quiero ver si quema, Serena. Quiero tener mi boca sobre la tuya y probarte como a una manzana madura.

Mientras hablaba, se inclinó y apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella. Vaciló un momento ante la débil protesta de ella pero enseguida comprobó que dejaba de resistirse. Sintió cómo sus manos se aferraban a su camisa y la soltaban despacio cuando volvió a besarla suavemente.

-No te haré daño -susurró.

Tomó los brazos de Serena y los colocó alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos ardientes recorrieron su espalda y se detuvieron en su cintura mientras la estrechaba contra sí. Serena se perdió entre sus fuertes brazos y el calor de su pecho. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre y ello le provocaba sensaciones nuevas e inquietantes. Parecía que toda su vida dependía de aquellos labios que, poco a poco, se adueñaban de los suyos. Los labios de él pugnaban por vencer su resistencia y penetrar en su boca. Tanta intimidad hizo que a ella empezaran a temblarle las piernas e intentó volver en sí. Dar aflojó un poco la presión de sus brazos y la miró, pero esta vez no había señal de burla o mala intención en sus ojos.

-Tu boca es suave como un pétalo de rosa -murmuró-. Y sabes a inocencia, Serena. A inocencia y terror virginal.

-Por favor, ya es suficiente...

-¿Por qué no quieres que siga?

-Está... está la señorita Hino -musitó con un hilo de voz.

-Un simple beso no debe ser confundido con una propuesta de matrimonio -replicó Dar -. Deja que te dé por lo menos uno pequeñito, si esto te hace sentir más cómoda. Vamos, ven aquí, Serena.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez suavemente, esperando su respuesta. Serena se rindió a la caricia de aquellos labios expertos y dejó de oponer resistencia. Sorprendido ante su inesperada entrega, Dar le hizo levantar la cabeza para explorar mejor aquella boca tan dócil. La rodeó con sus brazos y Serena, olvidando sus reservas iniciales, le acarició la nuca y el cabello. Sintió la mano de Dar en su garganta y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras aquel beso que parecía no tener fin seguía provocándole las sensaciones más intensas que había experimentado hasta entonces. Cuando finalmente Dar se separó Serena estaba a punto de desmayarse. Las lágrimas le impedían ver y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que casi le dolía. En cambio, el rostro de Dar reflejaba una indiferencia que a Serena no le agradó.

-¿Te caerás si te suelto? -preguntó él, divertido. Serena no conseguía articular palabra. Estaba fascinada y aturdida, aunque, a juzgar por la expresión de Dar, aquel beso no había significado nada para él. Sólo había sido uno de tantos, nada especial. Se apartó y esta vez él la soltó. Encendió un puro y empezó a fumar tranquilamente con los ojos fijos en el horizonte mientras Serena intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Una vez más se había comportado como una tonta. ¿Cuándo iba a darse cuenta de que Dar disfrutaba viéndola sufrir? Esperaba haber aprendido la lección. Suspiró y lentamente se encaminó hacia la casa. Dar la alcanzó con dos rápidas zancadas y la detuvo. El olor del tabaco le llegó a la nariz mezclado con la fragancia de las rosas.

-Su boca la delata, señorita Tsukino -dijo-. Si no quiere que mi madre empiece a hacer conjeturas es preferible que se quede aquí fuera un rato más.

Aquel comentario fue todo lo que necesitaba oír para convencerse de que él había vuelto a burlarse de ella. Se sentó en el columpio del porche deseando que la dejara en paz, pero él se situó detrás de ella e impulsó el columpio suavemente. Su postura rígida y la palidez de su rostro hablaban por sí solos. Dar se inclinó por detrás para observarla hasta que consiguió que le ardieran las mejillas y que acabara retorciéndose las manos por la rabia contenida.

-A Rei le gusta que le haga regalos y está realmente interesada en mi dinero y el buen nombre de mi familia, pero no soporta que la toque -dijo Dar. Serena sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

-Sé que con el tiempo aprenderá a quererme -continuó-. Proviene de una familia muy antigua que llegó aquí cuando los primeros españoles empezaron a poblar el territorio. Como la mía, su vida gira alrededor de esta tierra. Permita que le diga que usted no durará mucho aquí, señorita Tsukino. Usted es demasiado dócil y delicada para hacer frente a los rigores de Texas.

-Probablemente tenga razón -repuso Serena apretando los dientes.

-Sepa que entre un hombre y una mujer hay cosas más importantes que los besos y el cariño -añadió Dar forzadamente-. Hay que tener en cuenta los orígenes y unos intereses comunes. Rei monta a caballo mejor que un vaquero y dispara como un soldado. Tiene la lengua afilada pero sabe comportarse como una perfecta anfitriona cuando es necesario.

-Sin duda es la mujer perfecta para usted, señor Chiba -replicó Serena con sequedad-. Todos lo sabemos.

- Simplemente me apetecía besarla y me atrevería a decir que usted también sentía cierta curiosidad. Ha sido más agradable que con cualquier otra porque no tengo ninguna obligación para con usted. Tiene una boca fascinante pero le repito que he actuado movido por simple curiosidad. Por mi parte, no hay nada más.

-También estaba al corriente de eso -dijo Serena sin siquiera mirarle.

Dar se la quedó mirando, intentando adivinar su pensamiento. Tanta dureza le habría confundido si no hubiera sido porque recordaba perfectamente la apasionada respuesta a sus besos sólo unos minutos antes. Había sido una locura dejarse llevar de aquella manera. Ahora tendría que arreglárselas para hacerle entender que no tenía ningún interés en ella.

No debería haberla tocado. Después de todo, era una niña pero el deseo había ido creciendo día a día, semana a semana hasta que no había podido contenerse por más tiempo. Le iba a resultar difícil olvidar la pasión y entrega de Serena. Estaba seguro de que cada vez que tocara a Rei recordaría a Serena.

-Espero que entienda la situación-dijo.

-Desde luego -replicó Serena levantándose-. Buenas noches, señor Chiba.

Entró en la casa sin mirar atrás. Sabía que Setsuna le leería los besos de Dar en la cara en cuanto la viera, así que se despidió de ella desde la puerta del salón y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, temblando de pies a cabeza. Sentía pasión frustrada y rabia contenida. ¿Cuándo iba a dejarla en paz? ¡No quería verle nunca más!

Andrew acompañó al muchacho mejicano a Juárez y le dejó al cuidado de dos mujeres que aseguraron conocerle. Le prometió que su familia vendría pronto a buscarle y partió hacia Del Río, la ciudad donde había sido abandonado.

Cuando llegó se detuvo frente al cuartel del ejército mejicano en busca de nuevas pistas sobre Black. Lamentablemente, el oficial que le atendió no disponía de ninguna información. Corría el rumor de que se había visto a algunos de sus hombres por Del Río hacía poco. Le aconsejó que se quedara un par de días en Del Rió mientras intentaban obtener nueva información. Le pareció una idea excelente. Estaba agotado y necesitaba descansar unos días.

Se dirigió a la oficina de telégrafos para comunicar a su destacamento en El Paso que iba a realizar una investigación en Del Río. Se instaló en una pequeña cantina en la que ya se había alojado en otras ocasiones. Su principal atractivo era que ofrecía los servicios de las mejores chicas de la frontera. Hacía meses que no tocaba a una mujer y, para variar, le apetecía cambiar su rígido rifle por la compañía de una mujer entre sus brazos. Le costaba admitirlo pero él también era de carne y hueso y tenía sus necesidades. Compró una botella de whisky y, discretamente, preguntó a la mujer del propietario si había alguna chica disponible. La mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja. Desde luego que tenía una chica, una que seguro que le iba a gustar al americano. Era una belleza pero costaba mucho dinero: cinco dólares.

Andrew pagó sin rechistar. Nunca había visto una chica bonita en aquel antro. Seguramente sería mexicana, como todas las demás, pero si la mujer le había dicho la verdad estaba dispuesto a dar ese dinero por bien empleado.

-Allí -dijo señalando la última puerta del sucio y oscuro pasillo-. _Buenas noches, señor _-añadió con una sonrisa cruel.

Andrew frunció el entrecejo. Hubiera jurado que la mujer odiaba a la muchacha. Empezó a sospechar que pasaba algo extraño. Abrió la puerta, entró en la habitación y la cerró con llave. El mobiliario se reducía a una silla, la cama y una estrecha ventana a través de la que llegaban los ecos amortiguados de las risas y las conversaciones en la cantina. Andrew se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre la silla. Se mesó su espeso cabello rubio y se acercó a la cama. Sobre una colcha de vivos colores que cubría la cama a medio hacer yacía dormida una preciosa joven de cabello largo y castaño. Tenía larguísimas pestañas, negras y espesas, y mejillas sonrosadas. Su piel casi transparente contrastaba con unos labios rojo intenso. Vestía una fina blusa como las que usan las campesinas que dejaban adivinar unos senos duros y firmes. De su estrecha cintura partían unas caderas suavemente redondeadas y unas piernas largas y finas. Iba descalza. «Bonitos pies», pensó Andrew. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y le acarició los pechos. Eran tan firmes como parecían. No llevaba nada debajo de la blusa y el contacto hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran. Gimió, se movió un poco y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

-Despierta, preciosa-dijo Andrew sacudiéndola suavemente-. Ciertamente, eres una belleza.

Un minuto después abrió unos enormes ojos azules. Andrew la miró sorprendido. Nunca había visto una mejicana de piel tan clara y ojos azules. La muchacha le miró sin comprender. Separó sus labios resecos e intentó tragar saliva pero tenía la garganta seca.

-Agua -pidió.

Andrew miró alrededor pero no había nada para beber. Sacó la botella de whisky y se la ofreció.

-Me duele la cabeza-se quejó ella mientras Andrew le ayudaba a incorporarse.

Había dicho que le dolía la cabeza. Así que hablaba español perfectamente. Entonces tenía que ser mexicana. Lo del tono de su piel debía tener alguna explicación. En realidad, no importaba demasiado.

-Bebe y no hables -dijo.

Ella lo hizo y empezó a toser, pero luego siguió bebiendo. Se tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama y preguntó:

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Está usted en una cantina en Del Río -contestó Andrew.

-¿Por qué?

Andrew sonrió. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta ahora? Dejó la botella en el suelo y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

-No me digas que no lo sabes -dijo burlonamente. Se inclinó y la besó. Ella intentó apartarle pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar un bocado tan apetitoso. Además, ella trabajaba allí. De lo contrario, ¿qué demonios hacía en aquella habitación?

Decidió no hacer caso de sus protestas. Sabía que a muchas prostitutas les gustaba jugar a resistirse al principio pero la pantomima no solía durar demasiado y al final siempre resultaban las mejores. Insistió y finalmente sus labios expertos se hicieron con los de ella.

La chica volvió a protestar cuando le acarició los pechos pero él la tranquilizó con otro beso suave. Intentó arañarle pero se calmó cuando Andrew deslizó su mano bajo la blusa.

-Son bonitos -susurró Andrew-. Tienes unos pechos perfectos. Quiero tenerlos en mi boca y acariciarlos con mi lengua.

Ella gimió al oír sus palabras, por lo que dedujo que hablaba inglés. Desabrochó el lazo que anudaba su blusa y la abrió. La visión de unos senos tersos y blancos coronados por dos pequeños pezones de color pardo le hizo contener la respiración.

-Dios mío -murmuró rozándola con la punta de los dedos-, ¡en mi vida había visto algo así!

La muchacha estaba tan aturdida que no podía articular palabra. Durante un rato Andrew se limitó a contemplarla fascinado. Cuando empezó a recorrer suavemente aquellas curvas perfectas, supo que ella se entregaría sin más reservas.

-Siéntate, pequeña -susurró, ayudándola a incorporarse y quitándole la blusa-.

-Ahora vamos a pasar un buen rato tú y yo -añadió inclinándose de nuevo sobre su pecho-. Voy a hacer que dure toda la noche.

La sujetó por la nuca y la obligó a arquear el cuerpo mientras seguía besándola. Las sensaciones la hicieron sentir como si flotara. Le pesaban las piernas y sentía cosquillas en el estómago. Mientras aquellas ásperas manos recorrían su cuerpo sedoso empezó a pensar que no debería permitir que un extraño la sobara de aquella manera. En ese momento Andrew deslizó una mano bajo su falda y la tocó donde nadie la había tocado nunca.

Emitió un gritito e intentó reunir fuerzas para obligar a esa mano a retirarse pero estaba paralizada. Abrió unos ojos como platos e intentó decir algo pero Andrew fue más rápido.

-¿Aquí? -preguntó, tocándola otra vez.

Tocó, acarició y probó cuanto quiso de aquel cuerpo que se le entregaba y no se detuvo hasta oírla sollozar pidiéndole más. Cada vez que la pasión parecía apagarse Andrew la encendía de nuevo. Había perdido completamente el dominio de sí misma cuando Andrew la tumbó suavemente sobre la cama y le separó las piernas.

Estaba tan excitada que la primera acometida, aunque un poco brusca, la transportó más allá de sus sentidos. Andrew guió sus movimientos susurrándole dulces palabras al oído mientras la sensación de vértigo aumentaba más y más. Ella se estremeció bajo el insistente movimiento de sus caderas y se aferró a él como un náufrago a una tabla cuando el placer invadió todo su cuerpo. Andrew ahogó sus gemidos con un beso mientras luchaba por satisfacer su deseo. Cuando lo consiguió, arqueó el cuerpo y jadeó de una manera que a la muchacha le resultó estremecedora. Finalmente, Andrew se dejó caer a su lado intentando recuperar el resuello. En todos esos años había estado con muchas mujeres pero ninguna como ésta. Su cuerpo era tan perfecto que parecía irreal. Le había costado mucho separarse de ella, e incluso tumbado a su lado no se atrevía a soltarla. Pasó una pierna sobre sus caderas para retenerla junto a él y la muchacha reanudó sus protestas.

-Señor...

-Duérmete, pequeña-interrumpió Andrew-. No me pidas que te deje marchar ahora porque no podría hacerlo aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Eres deliciosa -murmuró rozándole la boca con la suya-. Eres mi chica.

Demasiado cansada para discutir, ella cerró los ojos y se apretó contra él.

A la mañana siguiente Andrew se despertó con una terrible jaqueca. Intentó mover un brazo pero un peso inerte sobre él se lo impidió. Extrañado, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un espectáculo radiante bajo la luz que entraba por la ventana; una joven con un cuerpo sencillamente perfecto yacía desnuda a su lado. Y de inmediato comprendió por qué había tenido que pagar tanto por ella. Desgraciadamente, ya era demasiado tarde.

_Hola chicas! Que les pareció este nuevo capítulo? Lo que es a mí cada vez me desagrada más Darien…pobre Serena, quiere amarlo y le da miedo, además de lo mal que él la trata, y del parecido que ella ve con su padre… A ver qué sucede en el próximo capítulo… un abrazo, nos leemos pronto._

_Issyta._


End file.
